One Love
by Marish06
Summary: Sequel To Two Loves, One Loss
1. Numb

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's the sequel you've all been waiting for. I know the last chapter in Two Loves, One Loss was well…can I say unexpected or is that too much of an understatement? Well to all your hearts at rest this won't end badly…depending on how you all look at it. So here's chapter one. Kind of sad, but necessary. Thanks to all.**

Stabler Residence

Manhattan, NY

September 21st

Elliot sat in the middle of his couch staring off into space. He drained what was left of his third beer and began on the fourth. He stared at the walls that were still filled with pictures of her. Pictures of them as a family. Once again the rage grew and then dissipated into the hollow pit of his stomach, leaving him numb once again. That was all he was now. Numb. Work didn't matter, he didn't matter any more. The only thing that mattered to him now was his kids, but every other weekend wasn't doing the trick anymore. The only thing that mattered to him was her, but she was gone now.

He had gone along with everything the detectives had planned for her disappearance. Whatever it took to get her out of his life for good, and he hated himself every step of the way for going along with it. For helping her leave him. Now he was left with empty silhouettes, fragments of what was once his family. His son's room remained the same. His building blocks left in the exact same place he had left them. Elliot refused to move them, because moving them would mean he was never coming back, and the thought of that still broke his heart.

He glanced quickly at her wedding photo. One of her in her beautiful silk wedding dress. The one thing he had moved. Maybe for a change in scenery maybe to jab the knife in a little deeper. Her smile was bright. Her eyes were filled with love for him, filled with hope for their future. He had to laugh at that, because now their future was gone. It died when she took their son and walked out the door.

He thought about her. He thought about her all the time. He wondered what her name was. What she looked like now. If she was happy with _him_. He took the photo and threw it as hard as he could against the beige colored wall. Glass shattered and fell to the floor. He walked over and gently picked up the photo. "How could you do this?!?!" he raged at the photo, and a single tear flowed down his face. He couldn't understand. He just couldn't understand what he had done to make her pick up and leave. Then he remembered the phone call.

"_Hello?"_

_No answer._

"_Hello?"_

_No answer._

"_Look if this is some fucking trick. Who the hell is on the other side of the phone?"_

_And then he heard it. A soft whimper._

"_Liv? Liv baby, is that you? Speak to me. Let me hear your voice. Tell me where you are please?"_

_A sob._

"_Liv I know it's you, just tell me. Tell me and I'll fix everything. I still love you baby tell me. Tell me where you are."_

_And ever so softly he heard her words mixed with her tears. "I can't."_

He smiled when he heard it was her. "Yes sweetie you can. Just tell me. Tell me where you are."

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too honey. Look I'll come for you guys. I'll come for you right now just tell me where you are."_

_Click._

"_Liv. Liv, baby. Are you there? Liv?"_

He knew she was gone, but continued to ask until the operator came on the phone. That was the last time he spoke to her, and it was after that that his love and devotion turned to hate. He no longer wanted to see her- he just want her out of his life completely forever, but in the deepest, darkest place in his heart he still loved her and he hated himself for that. He hated himself for ever loving her, because when he loved her he gave her his heart, and when she left, she took it with her.

**Thanks to all for reading. To those who still have faith in me. Thank You. To those who don't…I'll accept you with loving arms when you return. Thank You all. More to come soon!!!!!!  **


	2. Mr and Mrs Who?

**Thanks for all the kind reviews. I forgot to say to all the new readers if you're confused, read Two Loves, One Loss. It will help you out. Now all those not named Martantos, get on with the story. Martantos, you don't like my story fine, but keep your damn comments to yourself. You want to act like you are so big and mature because you can use fucking swear words? Well guess what? I can use them too, and you are a fucking coward. Yea go ahead and leave crappy messages, but you don't have the balls to leave an email address? If you really got balls leave an email or IM address. I'll be sure to hit you up.**

Peterson's Park

September 21st

Bloomington, California

Little did Elliot know that when she left New York, she also left her heart with him. Olivia stopped the toddler swing that held her son, lifted the unhappy child from it, and carried him back to their house down the block. School was letting out and the older children would be coming out to play and she didn't want them to trample all over her son.

Her new name was Jaime, and her 'husband' had been changed to Evan. Nicky had been allowed to keep his, but his last name was Joy. Together they were the Joy's and it was ironic, because Joy was the one emotion she didn't feel. She was now a stay at home mom, and Nick was an accountant. None of this life made her happy. She missed being a detective, she missed her friends, she missed what she used to call her life, but most of all she missed her husband.

She missed the way he used to hold her at night. The way he always knew what buttons to push to piss her off, but then knew exactly what to say to make it better. He always knew what to do to make it better. He always knew what to do to make her smile, and the right way to kiss her. She missed him, and was afraid she always would.

She reached their home and opened the door and walked straight to her son's room. She laid him there and stripped him of his jacket and sneakers then watched him as he slept. She took a look around his room. Filled to the brim with toys he never played with. She sighed.

She sat on the bed beside him and fingered one of his dark curls. This was the life she chose. One full of sadness. Simply because she wasn't sure of what to do. She grew up with a mother who only loved her when it was convenient, and no father to speak of. Not that she would ever want to speak of him. Nicky had more love than he could even understand, and she wasn't sure how to make sure he received it all. He had a father that said he loved him and wanted him, yet never showed it. Then there was the one that did honestly love him and always made sure that he knew it. She loved him too, more than he would ever know. She glanced down at the overly expensive diamond ring on her finger. One that was given to her as a part of her cover and nothing more. She fingered the one that hung from the gold chain around her neck. One that was given to her with pure love. She wore it close to her heart, because that was where it belonged.

She wanted to go back to her husband, but she couldn't. Not after what she did to him. She knew she had done more than hurt him, more than break his heart, more than scarred him for life. She had ripped his heart out and stomped all over it. He loved her and respected her and had given her everything she ever wanted and she had paid him back by leaving him, and there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't regret it. She wanted to go back to him. If not to be with him, then to at least apologize. He didn't deserve what she did to him and she knew it. She just didn't know how to fix it.

"What have I done?"

**Thanks to all for reading. Martantos I'm waiting for that email address. More to come soon!!!!!!  **


	3. Go

**Well Thanks to all of those who reviewed, and for the added support on that whole Martantos thing. (Stupid 14 yr old cheerleader bitch.) Anyways. This is going to be the last chapter for awhile. No the story isn't done yet. There is plenty more to come, I just won't have time to write anymore. I had the week off hence three chapters in one week, but it's back to school next week and I have a few research projects that I need to get started on. Sorry. If you want the names of my teachers for w/e purpose, say tying them up and leaving them in your basement. I'll happily oblige. ;D. J/K …sort of. So I'll try to get you something for Sunday. I make no promises on that one. Thanks to you all for reading, and I guess we can all say Martantos is a coward. Now. On with the show. :D**

Joy Residence

Bloomington California

September 22nd

They all sat around the dinner table eating their dinner. Nick read the paper; he had no time that morning to read, while Olivia tried to feed Nicky, Nicky protesting every bite. This was strange for her. She never had a problem feeding before. She was beginning to worry about him, he seemed to change more and more everyday, and she didn't know what to do to stop it.

"Olivia, stop trying to force feed him."

She turned angry eyes towards him. "It's Jaime. Look, you need to learn my name. I'm not going to up root my life again because of your mistake."

"Sorry. You've been Olivia a lot longer than you've been Jaime."

"Well get used to it, and he needs to eat, he hasn't eaten anything all day." She glanced over at him; he was turning to skin and bones.

"Maybe he isn't hungry."

"And how would you know? You don't even pay him any attention."

"Now that's not true."

"It is true. Now remind me why you begged me to come all the way to California with you? Oh that's right so you can get to know your son, but you haven't been trying to do that."

"That is definitely not true. He wants nothing to do with me! Every time I get near him he cries. I swear it's like he was poisoned against me."

"He isn't poisoned against anybody. He just doesn't like you, because he doesn't know you, and you haven made any effort to try and get to know him."

"That's a load of crap and you know it. I've tried."

"Yea like, coming home and reading your paper is trying."

"I've tried. I'm not going to force him to like me, _Jaime_."

"And it doesn't seem like you're going to try either. Come on Nicky, it's time for bed."

"Nooooo," Nicky whined.

"Yes, now let's go."

Nick waited why she got Nicky ready for bed and then put him down. In the mean time he cleared the table and started on the dishes. He finished just as she stepped out of the room. "I'm sorry." She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "I'll try harder to get him to like me."

"That's what you always say. When are you going to stop saying things and start doing things?"

"Now."

She nodded again. "Look I'm tired, I'm gonna head to bed." She turned out of his embrace and began to head for the guest bedroom when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Sleep in my bed with me tonight."

"Nick."

"Livia, we're supposed to be married, and we can't even sleep in the same bed together. C'mon baby steps remember? We've got past the kissing part now I think it's ok if we sleep together in the same bed." She continued to stand and look at him. "We're supposed to be a family. Please?"

"Fine. Just let me go shower and change."

The smile that covered his face gave away his feelings towards her answer. "Great. I'll see you in a bit."

She went into her room and showered before changing into her tank top and pajama bottom set. Once she was ready she headed over to the master bedroom and found Nick already in bed waiting for her. His slid back the covers on the other side of the bed and she climbed in beside him and turned so that her back was facing him. As soon as she had settled she felt Nick wrap his arm around her and turn her to lie on her back. "I'm so glad you're here," he said as he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Shouldn't you be glad that your son is here?"

"I'm glad both of you are here. I don't think I've ever been so happy in my entire life."

He pressed his lips to hers and his tongue prodded at her lips until her mouth opened to him. He moved his hand underneath her tank top to rest against the warm skin of her stomach. She laid there and forced herself to allow him to touch her and love her. She closed her eyes tight to keep the tears from falling as she allowed his tongue to slide along hers. She felt him shift over her and that was when she had had enough.

She pushed him off of her. "No!" She sat up and ran her fingers through the long auburn locks of her hair.

"Olivia, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this."

He let out a long haggard sigh. "This is about him isn't it?"

"Nick, he was my husband and I loved him. That doesn't just change in three months."

"Yes, but you're with me now. You chose to leave him. I didn't force you to come here. You are my wife now and it's time you started acting like it."

"What are you trying to say here? That because I'm here I have to do what you say and have sex with you when you want me to?"

"No I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that we need to act more like married couple from now on. Our lives depend on it. Since you've got here you have been distant and cold and I'm tired of it. I know that you loved him, and that you probably still do, but you are here now. You need to stop acting like I dragged you here and forced you to be my prisoner. And if you don't want to be here then maybe you should just go."

Her voice was soft as she avoided his angry stare. "You know I can't do that."

"Then you need to start acting like my wife."

"And you need to start acting like you have a son."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what I've been telling you since we got here. You wanted a relationship with him, here's your chance. Don't act like he doesn't exist or like he's disturbed or something. He doesn't like you because you haven't made any effort to like him or to get him to like you."

"That's not true."

"It is true and I'm tired of fighting with you over it."

"I have tried."

"Yea, so have I." She got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep in my own bed. When you start to make an effort. Maybe I will too. Goodnight."

She walked into the dark and empty bedroom and slid beneath the covers. She turned her body towards the side that he would be on and whispered to him. "Goodnight El."

Three thousand miles away he whispered the same. "Goodnight, Liv."

**Thanks to all for reading. More to come soon!!!!!!  **


	4. Decisions

**Here it is. Hope this makes your week, because as of tomorrow. Mines officially sucks. **

Joy Residence

September 30th

Olivia sat on the couch in the beautifully furnished home where she now lived She watched her son as he quietly played with the building blocks Nick had bought in a vain effort to get the young boy to like him. It had worked for the few hours they had played together, but since then Nick had made no effort to get the boy to like him. Although she had to agree with Nick that Nicky wasn't making it easy.

Nicky had not been himself for awhile now. He was no longer the fun loving little boy she and Elliot had raised. She hardly ever saw him smile. He didn't talk to her, the only time he did was to tell her that he wanted his daddy or to protest against something she had told him that he had to do or wanted to do with him. His only answer to her questions was 'No', whether it made sense or not. He never wanted to do anything. Not even swim in their back yard pool, which she found incredibly strange. When she and Elliot and his kids had all gone to the beach she had to practically drag him away.

It was tearing her up seeing him like that. He was now only a shell of the person he was before and that fact was killing her inside. It was almost as if he wasn't a child anymore, like he had no soul. The sparkle in his beautiful blue eyes was gone, and they no longer shined the way they used to. He never smiled anymore. They had taken him to Disney for his birthday and she never saw him show any interest in anything that was happening. They had taken many pictures with a lot of the characters there, but in none of them had he ever showed traces of a smile.

She couldn't stand seeing him like that, and everyday the thought of leaving and returning to New York became more and more appealing, but she also figured that if they could hold out a little while longer things would get better, but she also knew that she had to make a decision soon. She just couldn't make up her mind on what to do. Neither she nor Nicky were happy, but leaving would hurt Nick. Not only that, but if she went back to New York, would Elliot take her back? If things didn't work out with Elliot and she tried to return would Nick take her back? She couldn't risk not having anywhere to go. She had a two-year-old son that relied on her now. She knew that she would always have a job in New York, but she wasn't sure if she could handle living there without being with Elliot. She just didn't know what to do.

She gazed at the beautiful boy she had created and given life too. Her eyes flowed over the beautiful curls that she loved so much, and then down the rest of his body to his tiny Nike sneakers. She moved down to the floor and settled herself beside him.

"Can Mommy help you build?"

"No!" It wasn't an answer she hadn't been expecting, but what had surprised her was the fact that he had knocked down the tower he had been building to punctuate his answer.

"Sweetie, why'd you do that?"

His answer was plain and simple. "Want Daddy!" He stood and faced her, his big blue eyes meeting her brown.

"Baby I told you before, you have a new daddy now." And every time she had to tell him those words her heart broke in two.

"No Daddy! Want Daddy!" He balled his small fists and for a moment she could swear she saw Elliot in the small boy.

"Baby, I told you-" She was cut off when his fists came swinging at her.

"Want Daddy! Want Daddy! Want Daddy!" he cried as he continued to attack her. She blocked his punches as best as she could and pulled him into her arms. He continued to hit her, but his hits lacked energy and he settled into his mother's embrace and began to cry. She scooted back so that her back rested against the couch. She rocked him slowly and rubbed his back and cried silently along with him. She pulled him tightly against her body, careful of the small bulge that was forming. She was pregnant with Elliot's baby and it made living there with Nick all the more harder. She had found out soon after they had arrived in California and had kept the baby a secret ever since. She had called Elliot to tell him the great news, but could bring herself to tell him she was caring a child that he would never see. She couldn't hurt him like that. She refused to hurt him anymore.

It was then that she made up her mind to leave. She felt Nicky's body slump against hers. She stood and laid him on the couch behind her. She went into her bedroom and grabbed a large duffle bag. She packed a few days worth of clothing then went into Nicky's room and did the same. She grabbed her coat and put Nicky's on him. She scooped up his building blocks and placed them in the bag. Wanting to make sure he had something on the long flight home, she grabbed some more of his toys and stuffed them all in the bag. She made sure she had her purse and the proper cards she would need to pay her way home. She threw the duffle and her purse in the back of their BMW X5 then went back inside and picked Nicky up. She took one last look around the house and knew she was making the right decision. She walked out of the house and placed Nicky in his car seat. Then climbed into the driver's seat and backed out of the driveway.

"I'm coming home, El."

**Thanks to all for reading. More to come soon!!!!!!  **


	5. Home

**So by popular demand, yet another chapter. You all can thank ****cheersbabe16 for that. Hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review. I love 'em/ I'm addicted to 'em. :D**

Stabler Residence

October 1st

Elliot sat on his couch watching blank screen of the TV and thinking of her, as always. He wondered when he would get past her leaving. When he would wake up and go to sleep without her on his mind. When he would finally be able to put away her pictures and move out of the home they had created together. He heard a knock at the door and decided to ignore it. He didn't care who was on the other side of the door. It wasn't her, so whoever was outside his door at that time of night didn't matter. The knocking was persistent and grew louder with every knock. Figuring it was Maureen and that she had forgotten her key again he stood and answered it. He froze when he opened it and saw who it was on the other side of the door.

"Liv?" His eyes fell over the woman he had once called his wife. Her hair fell just past her shoulders. The same auburn color that it was when she left him, only that small streaks of the original dark brown began to filter in. He could see the circle underneath her eyes but they were still bright and filled with love for him.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

He turned leaving the door open for her and headed into the kitchen knowing that he would need alcohol to get through this with her. She took his leaving the door open for her as an unspoken invitation and entered into the place she still called home. She stood and waited for Elliot then joined him in the living room taking a seat on the couch while he sat in his favorite recliner. She smiled at the memory of the fight they had when he wanted it to move in with him. It didn't match with anything in the condo but after plenty of begging and a few kisses she had conceded. Her heart sank when he didn't offer her a beer, not that she wanted it but usually he would have offered one to her. She knew it was just his anger, and she was prepared to fight for him and their family no matter what it took.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Elliot drank half of his beer. Finally he decided to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back," she stated simply.

"What for? Just to say hi and leave."

"No. I came back for you. I want to come home Elliot. I'm sorry for leaving in the first place and I was hoping we could look past it and live together at a family." She was startled by his harsh laughter.

"You're kidding me right? You pick up and leave without a word and three months later all of a sudden you want to come back? And I'm just supposed to say OK and act like nothing ever happened? Are you kidding me?"

"Elliot."

"No."

"No?"

"No I don't want you back and I don't want to see you ever again."

She knew it was just his anger speaking and it wasn't the real him, it wasn't the man she had fell in love with and called her husband. "Elliot I know you don't mean that. Look I'm sorry-"

"And that's supposed to make it all ok?! Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Look I know you're angry."

"Angry? Angry?! Angry doesn't even come close. I'm pissed. No. There isn't even a word to explain how I'm feeling right now." He stood and began to pace around, his fist clenched and ready to strike.

She had to admit seeing him like that scared her. She knew he would never hit her, but his anger did scare her at times. "Elliot, c'mon let's just sit and talk about this."

"What?! Sit and talk. Like everything's going to just magically be ok?"

"Well if we don't talk then how will it ever be ok?!"

He sat back down in his chair and stared at her with intense eyes. "And what makes you think I want it to be ok? Olivia, you don't even know the hell you've put me through these past few months. I don't want to be with you ever again. I don't even love you anymore," He lied. He loved her. He loved her with all his heart but he refused to fall for her and hurt himself all over again. He wouldn't do it. Not again, not ever again.

She had been prepared for a lot, but not that he didn't love her. Never that he didn't love her. "Elliot I know you don't mean that."

He saw the flash of pain in her eyes and reveled in it. Wanting to hurt her a little more he twisted the knife in a little deeper. "That's just it. I don't. In fact I feel the exact opposite. I hate you Olivia. I hate you for making me fall in love with you. For making me fall in love with that little boy and then ripping him out of my arms. For leaving without an explanation. I wish I never loved you I wish I never even met you."

Tears filled her eyes at his hateful eyes, but she still tried to talk him through his anger. "I left because-"

"I don't care why you left!" he roared. "I just want you out. I don't want to see you ever again so leave."

She stood and walked over to him before kneeling before him. She took both of his hands in hers and kissed them, her tears falling on them. "Elliot I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should have never done what I did. I love you, and I'm sorry. Please. Please," she sobbed.

He pulled his hands away from her as if she were a leper and shoved her back. "Get away from him." She looked up at him with sad eyes as he stood and glared down at her. "You disgust me. Now get out. I don't want to see you ever again."

"Elliot. Please. I'm sorry," she whispered. He said nothing and only looked at the door, and she knew he was finished. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand then climbed to her feet. She walked past him and headed for the door. She looked back him and once again he avoided her gaze. She reached for the doorknob and stopped just short of touching it. "Even if you hate me your son misses you, and it would make him really happy to see you. We're staying at the Ritz. Room 713." At the mention of Nicky he finally looked up at her and caught her sad gaze. "And I even if you hate me I still love you, and I always will." With that she turned and opened the door. With one last look she walked out the door. Again

**Thanks to all for reading. More to come soon!!!!!! Sort of. See I'm super busy with projects and other crap the next couple weeks so this will unfortunately have to wait till then. Thanks to you all for being awesome. **


	6. Karma

**Well, because I had a wonderful Tuesday. I got into college, they showed a good re-run of SVU, and toady I found out I don't have to do do one of my many projects by myself I decided to update. But before I do big thanks to all the reviewers with common sense, and to all the readers out there. You Rock! **

The Ritz Carlton, Room 713

Manhattan, NY

October 2nd

Olivia glanced up from the movie she was watching when she heard a knock at the door. She knew exactly who it was and smiled to herself when her suspicions were reaffirmed as she looked through the peephole. She opened the door and allowed him to come in.

"Hi," she said.

"I only came to see my son, so don't get any ideas."

She nodded. "He's over there," she said pointing down the walkway.

He nodded and followed her direction into the single bed hotel room. She followed behind him and got into the room just in time to see Nicky abandon his toys and run straight into Elliot's arms.

"Daddy!" he squealed.

"Hey buddy." Elliot wrapped him in his arms and cradled his head as he held him close. "I missed you, so much"

"Love you, Daddy."

"I love you too. Look I brought you something," Elliot said as he opened the plastic Toy's R Us bag and pulled out a new Lego building block set.

"Wow! Play Daddy."

"Alright, let's see here."

Olivia sat on the large king sized bed and watched as Elliot removed his coat and placed it on a chair and began playing with Nicky. She smiled when she saw Nicky moved from sitting beside Elliot and sat himself down in his lap instead. She was glad to see that Elliot was finally happy. He smiled now just like he always used to. She specially remembered his smile when Maureen had come over to watch Nicky so that she could talk to Elliot. Little good did that do, but she still had to try.

"Elliot, can I talk to you for a moment?"

He replied without looking up at her. "I didn't come here to talk to you. I came to spend some time with my son."

"But if-"

"Olivia please. Don't. Ruin this," he said, straining to keep his voice calm so that he didn't scare Nicky. She nodded.

"Mad Daddy?" Nicky asked.

"No buddy I'm not mad."

Olivia watched Elliot ignore her for a little while longer until she could no longer hold in the tears that she has been holding in for the past hour. She quietly slid off the bed and locked herself in the bathroom. She took her seat on the toilet and buried her face in her hands as she let the sobs come, like she had done many times before.

She cried for herself and for her son, but mostly for the unborn child that she held inside her. A child that would never know its father. She couldn't help but feel that this was Karma. Like she was getting what was coming to her. She had hurt him by leaving, and now he was hurting her back by not loving her. The only problem was she wasn't the only one paying for her mistakes, her children were also. She was startled out of her daze when she heard a knock at the door.

"Olivia?"

"Just a minute," she said heading over to the sink to take care of herself. She rinsed her face off and stood to observe herself in the mirror. Her face drawn and pale. The circles still underneath her eyes. She knew she had to take care of herself otherwise she would lose her baby along with her husband.

"You ok in there?"

"Yea. I'll be out in a minute." _At least he still cares, _she thought.

She opened the door to find him standing before her. He could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were still rimmed with tears. He stood and looked at her, dressed in gray yoga pants and a black T-shirt. A part of him wanted to pull her into his arms and hug her and kiss her and make love to her, but the other part still wanted nothing to do with her and hated her for what she had done. He mentally shook his head of those thoughts.

"Cragen just called."

"Cragen? You're back at SVU?"

"Yea. So look I have to go now."

She nodded. "Yea, it's Nicky's bed time anyway. Excuse me," she said as she brushed past him and over to Nicky. Elliot stayed and watched as she changed him into his pajamas and tucked into bed.

"Mama, no tired," he protested.

"Baby its bed time now. So be a good boy and go to sleep, Ok? Or else you won't be able to go on the big plane tomorrow."

"Wanna go plane."

"Well then sleep."

"Daddy come too?"

"No baby, I'm sorry. Daddy's not coming."

"Why?"

"Because. Now go to sleep."

She rubbed her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss then kissed his forehead and pulled the covers up around him before turning and heading over to Elliot.

"Big plane? You're leaving?"

"Yea, we're catching the Red Eye tomorrow at eight so if you want to come by and say good bye to him you can."

Once again he laughed a sarcastic laugh. "You've got to be kidding me. You come all the way over here, and for what?! Just to say hi and bye?"

"Keep your voice down. Nicky is sleeping. And I came to you and asked you to take me back and you won't. You don't want me any more. You don't even love me anymore, so what do you care?"

"You're right. You're absolutely right. Goodbye Olivia. I hope you have a nice life." He opened the door and slammed it behind him as he left.

She sighed then went back into the bathroom to get ready for bed. By the time she climbed into bed beside her son he was already fast asleep and snoring lightly just like she knew he would be. She kissed his lips and pulled him in to her arms. "I love you, baby," she whispered into his hair before closing her eyes and falling fast asleep.

**Thanks to all for reading. More to come soon!!!!!! Thanks to you all for being awesome. **


	7. Stay

**Thanks to you all again for the awesome reviews. You'll hate me by the end of this chapter, but guess who decided to rear their ugly head. Martantos, yea I know you like to talk shit, but you still didn't leave that e-mail address so we can make arrangements for that fight. Just be sure that you will be the one coming to me b/c I actually have a life. Now listen you stupid ass wipe, you need to get your nasty big ass head out of whoever's ass you had it up and face reality. Just because you don't have the maturity to read a story that doesn't go Olivia and Elliot have sex she gets pregnant and they get married and live happily ever after, doesn't mean the story sucks. You suck. And the word is VAGINA not cunt, bitch, and learn to speak in the first person. You use third person when talking about others or writing a story but I guess that's why they sent you to Spain.**

Ritz Carlton Hotel 

October 3rd

Olivia finished packing away the rest of Nicky's toys in her duffle bag and zipped it up. She scanned the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything and her eyes fell upon her son. He sat watching his favorite cartoon, Tom & Jerry, pure glee pasted on his face. His entire demeanor had changed since they came back to New York, especially when he got to see Elliot. Rage filled her heart at the thought of him. He hadn't come to say goodbye and she was amazed at how stubborn he was being. It was one thing not to say goodbye to her, that she could understand, but it was another not to say goodbye to her son.

_Maybe he couldn't. Maybe it hurt too much._ She thought. She decided to go along with that assessment, still wanting to only see the good in her soon- to- be ex-husband. There was a knock at her door and her heart filled with hope as she went to answer it. She felt a mixture of disappointment and happiness when she saw who was on the other side of the door, but she put on a brave face anyway.

"Hey, Maureen," she smiled as she stepped back and allowed her to enter before giving her a hug.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't come by yesterday or today I had a really big test today and I really needed to study."

"It's ok Maureen. I didn't expect you to change your whole schedule once I came back to town."

"Well I'm here now so what do you want to do?"

"I'm sorry, Maureen. I never got to tell you but… We're leaving tonight." She glanced down at her watch. "Actually we should leave now to make sure we catch our flight."

"W-What? You're leaving?"

"Yea. I'm sorry Maur, but we have to go."

"Why? What happened between you and Dad."

"We talked and decided getting back together wasn't such a good idea," she said as she grabbed Nicky's coat and began to put it on him.

"What? You've got to be kidding me. How could he?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Dad's been sitting around the house moping ever since you left. And you both came to this decision?"

"Yes." She lied, but Maureen saw right through it.

"You're lying."

"Maureen."

"No Olivia, don't lie to me. You're in no position to be playing games now."

"Excuse me? Look I tried to make it work with him, but he refused to even consider it. And I don't have time to argue with you now. I have a plane to catch."

"Olivia there will always be another plane. You need to try harder, Liv. You of all people know what my Dad can be like when he's angry. You need to try."

"Try? Maureen your father was… unforgivable. Merciless. I got down on my knees and begged him to forgive me, and he wouldn't. He told me that he hated me and that he never wanted to see me again."

"He didn't."

"He did. I'm sorry Maureen. But I'm not even sure if I want to be with man he is now. I don't want my children exposed to so much hate."

"Children?"

"Shit," she cursed underneath her breath.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes Maureen. I'm pregnant. And no your father doesn't know and I don't want you to tell him."

"It's his, isn't it?" she said not believing what was going on around her.

"Yes Maureen, it's his."

"Even more reason for you to fight for him. Olivia don't just leave like this. You have to keep trying."

"Maureen, it's done. I've accepted it and now you have to too. I can't stay here and wait for him to climb off his high horse. I have to go. I have to move on with my life if I'm going to be good mother to Nicky and this baby. I have to. I know that this is hurting you too-"

"Your damn right it's hurting me too."

"But it's something you have to accept." She slid her coat on and swung the duffle over her shoulder and picked Nicky up, settling him on her hip. She flipped off the TV and began to head for the door.

"Olivia you told me that you left my father because you wanted Nicky to know his father, but how can you deny my little brother or sister of the same thing. You have to try. Please."

"I'm sorry Maureen. But it's just too late."

Stabler Residence

Elliot glanced at the clock and watched as the minute hand ticked again and his heart rate kick up another notch as the hand moved closer and closer to eight o'clock. The whole day he had been debating with himself on whether or not to go and say goodbye. He desperately wanted to see his son one last time, but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to just let them walk out that door again. Even so he wasn't sure if he wanted to try and make a relationship work her again after what she had done.

The hand moved again. 7:35. He knew that if he tried hard enough he could catch them before they could board that plane, but he still wasn't sure if he wanted to. Yes he still loved her. Yes he wanted them back, but he was afraid. In all his life he couldn't remember being so scared. If he took her back and she left him again, he wasn't sure if he'd survive it.

He watched as the hand took another stroke and that was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He sprung off the couch and grabbed his keys, forgetting his jacket. He pulled the door open and froze just short of stepping through it.

**Thanks to all for reading. More to come soon!!!!!! Thanks to you all for being awesome. Martantos, if you want to fight I know some 8th graders that will be happy to fight you, but I'm sorry I'm too mature for that, and Frankly I have a life!**


	8. Reunion

**Thanks For the Reviews. They were Amazing. Im so happy so many of you like my story. To all those that have stuck by me since Two Loves, One Loss. You guys are awesome and thank you so much. To the new comers you are just as important to me, and thanks for finally reading my story, and if you haven't and are still confused, read Two Loves, One Loss. Enjoy. **

Stabler Residence

October 3rd 

He gazed at the woman standing before him, in her last attempt to get through to him. Her eyes were filled with tears to go along with the sadness that was etched on her face.

"I'm sorry," she choked out. She couldn't believe her voice. She had come over, strong willed, and ready for a fight. This time ready for anything that he would say, but as she neared the door to the home they once shared the tears came and before she could recollect herself the door was opening and the words just tumbled out.

He took her hand and pulled her in, flush against his chest. He quickly closed the door and pressed her against it before slanting his lips over hers. Shock registered on her mind first, but she quickly sank into his kiss and slowly brought her arms up to circle around his neck as she pushed his tongue out her mouth and her tongue into his. His hand moved to lock the door then went to caress the soft skin of her stomach. She moaned into his mouth and he pressed her further against the door before lifting her against it. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and began to remove her clothes, dropping them off along the way as he carried her off into their bedroom. Suddenly she was glad that she had listened to Maureen's advice and had come over to talk to him.

He sat down pulling her down to straddle his lap, clad only in her bra and jeans. She melded her lips to his and pressed herself against him and he wrapped his arms around her to hold her tight. She pulled back momentarily to pull his shirt up over his head. She smiled at him then pressed her lips back to his and began to trail his kisses up his jaw line. He used this time to remove the black lace that covered her breasts and dropped it to the floor to go along with his T-shirt. He pulled her back away from his neck and captured one of her breasts in his mouth while he used one of his hands to bring the other to peak. She tilted her head back and moaned deep in her throat as she used one of her hands to hold his head to her.

She pushed him back gently and followed him down covering his body with hers. She kissed his lips and then moved her kisses down his neck and over his chest while her nimble fingers worked on his belt buckle, button, and zipper to his jeans. She stopped her kisses to pull his jeans down over his hips. He arched his hips up to help her and she quickly pulled them off of him and tossed them on the floor. She moved back over him and gazed into his eyes and she cupped him through his boxer briefs.

He groaned before rolling them so that he was on top and quickly began to remove her jeans, wanting to feel himself encased in her body with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her inner walls surrounding him. After disposing of her jeans he pulled the damp piece of silk away from her body and crawled between her legs. He kissed along her inner thighs and left his mark claiming her as his. He parted her nether lips and stoked her with his tongue. She moaned and bucked against him as he explored her with his tongue.

"Elliot," she moaned.

She reached for him and he went willingly to her. He covered her mouth with his and hooked her leg over his arm, opening her to him, and his other above her to brace himself and keep from falling on top of her. He slid into her gently holding her gaze as he did so. He watched as her eyes rolled back and her head arch off the pillow, as she took more and more of him in. Finally he came to reside fully inside of her and began to thrust slowly. She moved with him, arching her hips up to meet his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Elliot began to move harder, faster, pushing himself deep within her body causing her to groan out loud. She pushed up and rolled them. She began to rock over him adding an extra roll of her hips every time she moved forward. Elliot lay beneath her and enjoyed the beautiful sight before him thrusting upwards to meet her. He ran his hands up to massage her breasts twirling her nipples between his fingers. She tilted her head back and moaned his name. He sat forward and attached his lips to her exposed neck and hooked his arms underneath hers, resting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her down further on him. She mumbled his name as she pressed his lips to his, shoving her tongue past his lips and into the depths of his mouth.

He rolled them, pinning her beneath him. He took one of her hands in his and tangled his fingers with hers as he ground his hips into hers. She called his name and squeezed the hand holding hers as she dragged her nails down his back. She continued to meet his thrusts as he pressed hot fiery kisses down her neck. He pushed into her even harder and took her other hand in his, pinning her to the bed. He continued to press his hips into hers, moving faster as he did so. He felt her clamp down on him and let himself go to come with her, watching her the whole time.

As he settled down he moved the few strands of hair that clung to her forehead and kissed her there before sealing his lips to hers. He proceeded to move his kisses down her body when he felt her pull him back up to her.

"I want you up here with me," she stated simply.

He nodded and went back to kissing her and making love to her with his mouth. Once he had hardened again he slipped back into her, surprising her at first, but soon she was moving along with him. They made love until the early morning light began to peek through their bedroom window and fell asleep tangled in the sheets and wrapped in each other's arms.

Stabler Residence

October 4th

Elliot woke with a start. He had dreamt that Olivia had come back to him and they had made love, but at the end she had left him once again. He was assured that the dream had not come true when he glanced down and saw Olivia sleeping peacefully on his chest. He smiled and bent down to kiss the top of her head, inhaling the flowery sent of her perfume in the process. Herbal Essence. It was nice to see that some things didn't change. He missed the scent of her shampoo. He began to plat with ends of her longer auburn hair mixed with the darker stands of her natural color. He remembered her mentioning she was going to grow out her hair and the color, wanting to go back to her natural color. He drew lazy circles on the soft skin of her back.

She moaned and rolled lazily to her other side. He followed her and smiled as he laid gentle kisses along her shoulder and up her neck. As he kissed her neck he felt her face muscles twitch against his cheek and he could tell that she was smiling. He rolled her to her back and rested his arm on the other side of her waist, caging her in. He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open and a bright smile covered her face.

"Good morning," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Morning," she whispered back.

He touched his lips to hers gently but she quickly deepened the kiss. He pulled back and smiled at her lovingly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. And I'm sorry Elliot for everything. I-"

"Shh. You don't need to explain anything to me. I don't care. I'm just glad that you're back here with me."

Her eyes watered. "I know it's just that… He wanted to get to know his son. And how could I get in the way of Nicky getting to know a father that actually wanted him. But then he didn't care and… I'm sorry. I was stupid. I didn't mean to hurt you, and everybody else. I'm Sorry." By that time she crying freely and he leaned down and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back as she felt his kisses touch her neck.

He pulled back and looked deep into her red rimmed eyes. "I know. And I have already forgiven you for that."

"I love you."

He smiled back and replied, "I love you too." He leaned back down and kissed her, sliding his tongue in once she allowed it. She sifted her fingers through his cropped hair and pulled him closer to her. He was just about to shift over her when she broke the kiss.

"Wait there's more."

"More?"

"I'm pregnant." She watched the initial shock register on his face and then something else she wasn't expecting. Pain. He began to pull away from her, but she wrapped her leg around his, locking him in place, and pulled him back over her.

"No let me go."

"Elliot please don't do this. Not after everything we just went through."

"I just don't understand. Why would you come back to me if you're pregnant with his baby!"

"Because it's not his, Elliot." She took his hand and moved it to rest over the small bump of her abdomen. "It's yours," she said softly and looking away from him. It hurt that he didn't trust her anymore, but she knew she deserved it.

"Mine?"

She locked her eyes with his."Yes. I couldn't be with him like that. Not while I was still married and in love with you. But if you don't trust me we can have a paternity test done."

"No. That won't be necessary. I do trust you." He gave her a shit eating grin. "I just can't believe we're having a baby." He leaned back down and hugged her then pulled back quickly. She looked up at him confused. "Oh my God. I-I shoved you. And you were pregnant. Are you Ok? Did I hurt you or the baby?" He asked running his arms over her searching her body for any sign of injury.

She took his hands in hers. "Elliot. I'm fine. You didn't hurt me, or the baby."

"Are you sure?"

"It happened over two days ago. If anything were to have happened from it, don't you think you would have known by now?"

"I guess so. But what about all those things I said to you."

"I deserved them, and I don't hold anything against you."

"No you should. What I said to was mean and-and hateful. I could tell that they hurt you and I'm sorry."

Tears pooled in her eyes at the memory of his words. "They did. But that's in the past now. I just want us to move with our lives together. I want us all to be a family again. That's all I care about now."

"Then that's all we'll worry about now." He leaned back down and proceeded to kiss away her tears before covering her lips with his. As the kiss quickly deepened and he shifted over her and nestled himself in the cradle of her body. She spread her legs wider to accommodate him and pulled him even closer when they heard the phone ring. Neither of them moved to answer it, but the phone continued to ring.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" She asked him between kisses.

"No." He mumbled against her lips.

"Could be work."

"Probably is, but it's not my main focus right now," he replied going back to her lips.

She broke the kiss and looked him straight in the eye. "Answer it."

"Liv."

"It's probably Cragen."

"Talking to Cragen isn't on the top of the list of things I want to do right now."

"Yea? And what is?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"You."

She giggled nonetheless "Elliot, just pick up the phone. Find out what he wants and ask for the day off."

"I already know what he wants, and considering my behavior lately I would say a day off would be out of the question."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now can we go back to what we were doing," He said pushing against her so that she could feel exactly what he wanted.

"Fine. I'll talk to him," and before he could stop her she picked up - the at the time annoying- ringing device. "Hello."

"Elliot where the hell are you?!"

"Capt'n," she tried.

"You know I can't keep calling you into work. I'm sorry but this is ridiculous!"

"Cap." She looked at Elliot and rolled her eyes. She covered the mouth piece to the phone. "Why haven't you been going to work?"

"Wasn't fun anymore?" He tried hoping his answer would satisfy her. She looked at him angrily. "Ok, give me a moment to figure out an excuse." He leaned down and began to trail kisses up her jaw and down her neck, while she turned her attention back to the phone.

"Captain."

"And if you continue to act and behave the way you have been behaving I will be forced to write you up."

"Captain!"

Cragen paused when he realized the voice on the line wasn't Elliot's. "Olivia?"

"Yea, Cap. It's me."

"What? Where have you been?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. But I can tell you that I'm back. And I'm back for good," she finished locking gazes with Elliot as he continued to kiss down her body.

"Well that's great. But yous got some exsplainin' to do Lucy."

"I know, but can I ask you for a few favors?"

"Depends on what they are. But go ahead and ask."

"Well for starters, can you please pardon my husband for his behavior lately. I know that I'm the one to blame."

"Ok? What else?"

"Well I was wondering if I could get my job back?" She asked hopefully.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. You up and disappear. Forcing people to believe the worst about not only you, but also you're son. When actually you were off having a good time in WPP. While we're going crazy looking for you. Sending the husband that you apparently love into one of the deepest depressions I've ever seen, and you come back expecting to get your job back and for everything to go back to normal?"

"Believe me Captain. I've realized the error of my ways and I will gladly beg for your forgiveness. But would it be so bad if I say yes?"

"No it wouldn't. I don't like your replacement anyway. You start back bright and early on Monday morning, but it would be great if we could all see you guys before then."

"I think that can be-" she gasped when she felt Elliot flick his tongue over her clit.

"Olivia?"

"Sure. We'll come by with Elliot tomorrow. Speaking of-"

"Don't worry about it. I kind of figured that you'd want the day to reacquaint yourself with your husband."

"Oh we already did that last night." She laughed into the phone.

"Didn't need to know that. He has the day off. But I need him in tomorrow morning. We're going to have to start on his transfer papers as soon as possible."

"I'll make sure he's there."

"Are you two done yet?" Elliot asked appearing from under the covers.

"Almost," she mouthed to him.

Elliot shook his head and took the phone from her. "Goodbye Captain. I'll see you tomorrow." With that he clicked off the phone and placed it back on its hook. "Now, where were we?"

"Hold on. Let me call Maureen to bring Nicky over."

"You can do that before we head into the shower. Now back to what we were doing." With that he slipped inside her and melded his mouth to hers.

Stabler Residence

Olivia sat around the table polishing off the wonderful breakfast Elliot had made her. Pancakes and eggs. They had just finished their shower - that had taken longer than expected - before breakfast and she was glad to see that everything was still the same minus one wedding photo that was supposed to be in the living room, but it didn't matter to her. She was home.

She stood and proceeded to clear the table, when Elliot stopped her. "Nope, you sit there."

"Elliot let me clear the table. It's the least I can do."

"No," he whispered against her lips. "Nope, the least you can do is sit there and let me take care of you."

"El-"

"Sit." Reluctantly she sat down and made an extra pouty face. He laughed at her antics and stooped down in front of her. "Liv, I'm going to take care of you and Nicky and this baby." He said touching his gently to the small bulge of her stomach. I'm not going to going to give you a reason to run away from me. I'm going to be a good husband to you this time. I promise."

Her eyes watered and she kissed him softly. "Elliot you didn't do anything wrong. You were a good husband. I'm the one who was wrong in all this, and I'm sorry. I was stupid, and I did something that I still can't believe you've forgiven me for, and I'm never going to leave you again. Never. Not unless God says its time and I don't see that happening for a long time. Till death do us part."

He reached up and unhooked the chain that held her wedding ring and slid if off then carefully placed it back on her ring finger. "Till death do us part."

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "I love you," she mumbled against his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "I love you too."

They held each other in a long warm embrace. Neither wanting to let go, as if they were making up for lost time. It was the key in the door that caused them to finally pull apart.

"Your boy is here to see you," she grinned.

"Yea, c'mon, let's go meet him."

He stood and took her hand as he helped her up from her seat. They walked hand in hand out to the foyer so that they could both see his face when he realized that he was home. Nicky walked in first followed by Maureen, carrying Olivia's duffle bag. Nicky's eyes lit up when he saw Elliot, and he ran to him full force nearly knocking him over as Elliot stooped down to receive him. Olivia watched as they hugged each other, father and son. She nodded knowing this was the way it was supposed to be. She wrapped her arms around herself, loving the warmth that emanated from Elliot's sweatshirt. She loved wearing his clothes, and was glad she was still around to wear them. She had slid it on after she found out that a lot of the clothes she had left there no longer fit the way she wanted them to, but it didn't matter to her. She was dressed in his clothes from head to toe -minus her underwear- and she loved the way they made her feel loved and warm. From the sweat pants she wore to his socks, she wished she could wear them forever.

"It's a nice sight isn't it?" Maureen's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

She looked over to see the young woman had sidled up next to her. "Yea it is." She looked over and saw she was still carrying the duffle. "Oh let me take that for you Maur," she said reaching for the bag.

"No. You should rest. Don't want you straining yourself and hurting my little brother or sister there."

She smiled back happily and watched as Elliot stood up with Nicky in his arms. "What's up?" She asked nuzzling her nose with her son's, who giggled back at her.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go out and have a fun day at the park. Hit a couple of toy stores while we're at it. This little guy had a very monumental birthday while you two were away and I think we should celebrate him turning two."

"I think you're right. What do you say baby. Wanna go have fun with daddy?"

"Toys!" Nicky answered simply.

"I think there's your answer." Elliot answered before turning his head towards Maureen. "How 'bout you Maur? Wanna join us."

"Umm. I got plans but maybe we can do dinner later?"

"Sure. We'll call you with the location. I'm going to go give him a bath, and then we can go after that."

"Ok. Um do you think it's possible we can hit a couple of maternity clothing stores? I know this is supposed to be about him, but…I don't have very much to wear besides what I brought with me."

"Sure. We'll make a pit stop to feed your shopping addiction."

"I do not have a shopping addiction."

"Yea, and you don't like wearing my clothes either, who do you think you're kidding?"

"Whatever. Hurry up."

She smiled as he walked away with the Stabler swagger and smiled to herself. Finally her family was reunited.

**Tell me how much you love me. LOL. Thanks for reading, and no. This story is so not done. ;D**


	9. Talk

**Sorry for the lack of update. I've been trying to all damn week and stuff just wasn't going my way. So here's something help with the addiction(Because I know how it is). Again thanks for all the reviews, I love 'em. ;D**

Stabler Residence  
October 5th

Olivia stood up from the table and proceeded to clear away the dishes from their spaghetti dinner, when Elliot stood up and stopped her. "No. How many times do I have to tell you to rest. I'll clean the table."

"Elliot, you cooked, I'll clean. It's how this is supposed to work."

"Nope. I said I'm going to take care of you and I will. Now sit and let me clean up."

She sat and watched him with loving eyes. "So how long do plan on taking care of me like this?"

"Just until the baby is born. If my cooking doesn't kill all of us first," he chuckled.

She stood and circled her arms around his waist. "Elliot. There is no need to baby me. I feel great. And if it would make you feel better, how 'bout I do the cooking from now on and you do the cleaning."

"Liv," he chastised.

"Please El? I want it to be like it used to be. I want you to forgive me, and let me help out."

He turned around to see tears in her eyes. "Olivia. I forgive you. I-"

"No, you don't. If you did, you wouldn't still believe that I would run away from you again."

"Liv, that's not true," he said using his thumb to brush away a fallen tear.

"I'm sorry. Look at me. Here I am making you feel bad when I'm the one who ran away." She moved out of his arms and proceeded to relieve Nicky of his eating utensils and bowl, when Elliot stopped her and pulled her into his arms.

"Liv, I forgive you. I understand why you left me, and even though it doesn't make sense to me, at the time it made sense to you. I understand that and even though it hurt me and you hurt me. I forgive you, because you came to your senses and came back to me." He chuckled and he felt her body rumble against his chest with her own laughter. "You don't have to feel guilty anymore, because I forgive you and I don't blame you for anything. But if it still makes you feel better I'll let you go back to doing your own chores until I feel you're too big to do any of it. Ok?"

"Yea. Elliot, all I want is for us to go back to what we used to be. That's all."

"And we will, baby. We will."

She leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled.

She turned and removed the spaghetti covered bib from around Nicky's neck and lifted him into her arms. "C'mon it's bath time."

"No bath," Nicky shook his head in protest.

"Yes bath, and then you're off to bed."

"No tired," Nicky got out before yawning.

"Sure you're not," she chuckled as she made her way to the bathroom.

Elliot turned his attention back to the dishes that were piled up in the sink. He rolled his sleeves up and took up the sponge and poured some dishwashing soap on it before tackling the first dish. He was about halfway through when he heard a distinctive knock on the door. Furrowing his brow, Elliot stacked the dish he was currently holding on the rack and turned off the water. Drying his hands with a dishtowel, he made his way over to the door and peered through the peephole. What he saw infuriated him.

He swung the door open, rage flashing in his eyes. "Leave."

"Where is she?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Well I need to speak to her, and who are you to speak for her."

"I'm her husband."

"And I'm the father of her child. And we have some serious issues that we need to discuss." He tried to move past Elliot but he blocked his way.

"You are not coming in here. Now I want you to leave before I'm forced to arrest you. Besides shouldn't you be in witness protection. You're risking everybody's life by life being here."

"I need to talk to my family. Now if you would please excuse me," he said trying to move past him again.

"No. Look, Liv, is fine. She's happy and so is Nicky. They don't want to be with you, and I'm not letting you speak to her unless she wants to, which I'm pretty sure she doesn't."

Nick sighed. He knew Elliot, and there was no way he would be getting through that door with him there. "Fine. Tell her I want to talk to her. We can meet tomorrow evening at six. She knows the place."

Elliot watched Nick's retreating figure disappear down the hall before closing and locking the door. He went back washing the dishes and had just finished when he felt Olivia's arms wrap around him. He grinned when he felt her lips touch softly right behind his ear.

"Are you done yet?"

He turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yup, just finished. Where's Nicky?"

"He fell asleep as soon as I put him down. Who was at the door?" Elliot avoided her gaze. "Elliot? Tell me. Was it Nick?"

"Yea, were you expecting him?"

"I kinda figured he would show up sooner or later. I was hoping for later, but I guess sooner is best. What did he say?"

"Nothing really. Just that he wanted to talk to you. He said he wanted to meet you tomorrow at six." She nodded. "Are you planning on going?"

She looked up at him shocked that he would even ask that question. "Elliot, I have to."

"No you don't! Want is this hold that he has over you? Why can't you just let him go?" He removed his arms from around her and walked towards the bedroom, but she was quick. She walked past him and managed to stop him before he headed into the bedroom and locked her out.

"Elliot wait. Can we talk about this?"

"Talk about what? Look Olivia, if you want to be with him fine. Go out there and be with him, I don't care anymore. Just… I'm tired of playing all these fucking games with you. Make up your mind! "

"I have made up my mind. Don't you get it?! I want to tell him it's over. That he should move on. I need to close that part of my life so that we can move on with ours together!" She sighed and took a deep breath. "I want you, Elliot. I've always wanted you, and I know that I've made some big mistakes, and I know that I haven't given you much reason to, but I need you to trust me. I need you to trust my love for you." She took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Please, trust me."

He bent his forehead to touch hers. "I want to Liv. But… it's just so hard. After everything we've been through it's just so hard."

"But can you try anyway? Please? For me?" she sniffed.

"I'll do anything for you, Liv. Anything." He leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you."

A beautiful smile came over her face. "I love you too." She wrapped his tie around her hand. "But in case you forget, let me show you." He grinned back at her and allowed her to pull him back into their bedroom.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, and happy birthday to me.**


	10. Goodbye?

**Sorry for the lack of update. Senior year is coming to an end and apparently that's the time teachers feel they should give more work. As if I won't be doing any in college. Thanks to those who continue to support me. You should thank them too, b/c they're the reason this chapter is up. Love you all. School is almost done so the writing thing will pick up speed. Hopefully. ;D**

Lisa's Coffee Shoppe

Manhattan, NY

October 6th

To say that Elliot wasn't happy when she left him with a kiss on his cheek that evening was more than an understatement. She knew that part of him wanted to cuff her to the bed post until he was sure Nick was gone, but the rational side, the side that still trusted her despite what she had done in the past, allowed her to be where she was at that moment. She stepped into the coffee house and spotted Nick sitting in the corner booth, away from the window, anxiously searching the room for her. He stood just as she approached the table and sighed in relief once he saw her.

"I was just about head over to your place."

"Well I'm here now so you don't have to," she replied, sliding into her side of the booth.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence and instead of speaking to each other, listened to the constant hustle and bustle of the café going on around them. "So uh, let me order you a coffee."

"No, you wanted to talk I'm here. Let's talk."

"Always straight to business. I see some things haven't changed since I met you."

"Did you seriously call me here to reminisce? I don't have time for this." She stood to leave.

"No, wait. " He stood quickly and grabbed her arm. She dropped her gaze from his eyes to the hand firmly gripping her arm then stared back at him with dangerous eyes. "Sorry," he said, removing his hand. "Sorry. Just… Please don't go. We need to talk about this."

She sighed and slid back into the booth and waited for him to take his seat. "So…"

"Just one minute," he said holding up his index finger. He waved over a waitress and quickly placed his order, "Two coffees, one with two sugars, and one with two crèmes two sugars."

"Um, make the one with crème and two sugars a hot chocolate with whipped cream."

"Sure thing," the waitress nodded before bouncing off to get their orders.

"No coffee, huh? Funny when I met you I could have sworn that you were a caffeine addict."

"Things change."

"The only time I remember you turning down coffee was when you were- Oh my God. You're pregnant"

"That has nothing to do with you."

"What the hell Olivia? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you didn't need to know."

"The hell I didn't. We were together Olivia! You should've told me!"

"What do you care? This baby isn't yours therefore it does not concern you."

"Then why did you bother coming California with me?! If you were just going to lie and sulk the whole time and then return to screw your new husband why the fuck did you waste my time?"

"First off, what my husband and I do behind closed doors is none of your business. Second of all you wasted my time. I went with you so that you could get to know your son. You knew when I was pregnant how much that meant to me, and I knew how much it meant to you too. That's why I went with you. But when we got there you changed. You didn't give a shit about him or me-"

"That's not true. I-"

"It is true. You-" The waitress appeared and handed them their drinks. As she sauntered off Olivia added an extra packet of sugar to her hot chocolate. She had been extra low on energy lately, and she needed it to keep up with her two year old. She took a slow sip, relaxing as the sweetness of the warm liquid coated her throat and soothed her. "You stopped caring about our feelings. You thought because we were in witness protection I wouldn't leave you. You underestimated me; that's why I left."

"I-I'm sorry." He said as realization settled over him. "I was a jerk. Please, give me another chance."

"It's too late. Elliot and I are having this baby together, and we are going to raise both Nicky and whatever I'm carrying inside of me together."

"I messed up, huh?"

"Yea. You did."

"Anything I can do to fix it?"

"Yea, but unfortunately time is not on your side," she took another sip of her hot chocolate, the whipped cream clinging to her nose. She reached for a napkin when his hand intercepted hers.

"Here, let me."

"Nick."

Softly he cleaned the white foam from her nose. "I remember, on our first date this exact same thing happened. Remember?"

"Yea," she replied moving her hand away from her face.

"Kinda like Déjà vu all over again huh?"

"Yea, you can say that." She smiled. "It was the same date that the waitress spilled your coffee all over you.

"Don't remind me. I smelled like sour milk for the rest of the day, and the funny thing was, you stayed, and we actually had a good time. You even let me hold your hand when I walked you to your door and kissed me goodnight."

"You seemed to be having a bad day. I figured that I could make it a little better."

"You did. You made my whole life a little better. No a lot better. Don't you miss what we had? What we could still have?" He waited for her to say something, but she simply finished her hot chocolate and reached for her purse. "Olivia, give me another chance. I'll be better this time I promise. I want to do this with you. Raise this baby and Nicky. Give me another chance Olivia. Give me another chance."

She shook her head and quickly pulled out a five dollar bill and placed it on the table, before standing. He moved quickly and grabbed her arm before she could take a step.

"Nick leave me alone! Please! I'm happy. I'm happy with Elliot. I love him. Please, just let go. If you love me you'll let me go." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"No Olivia, because I know that deep down inside you, you still love me. A part of you still loves me and wants to be with me, but you're scared. You're scared that if you take that leap of faith again I'll let you down, but I promise you Olivia. I. Won't. Make. The same. Mistake. _Twice_. Give me another chance and I swear, I will make you the happiest woman in the world."

"No," she said in a bare whisper, swiping away her tears as the emotion in her throat blocked her voice.

"Olivia, look me in the eye and tell me and I swear I will never bother you again. Tell me that you don't still love me. That you don't want to be with me. That you're willing to walk out of my life, and deny _our_ son the relationship that he can still have with me. That we can still have to together. Tell me your willing to throw away what we both know is the best thing to ever happen in your life."

She took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek sweetly, then stared at him with unshed tears in her eyes

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you all. :**


	11. Choice

**Finals people. That's to blame. Actually blame the asshole that came up with the idea of a final, locate him, and then we can all go and beat up together:D Kidding…sort of. Thanks for all of you who have been R&R-ing. Your support means the world to me. Hopefully this will help compensate for the upcoming season finale. I cried too. **

Stabler Residence

October 6th

Olivia slowly turned the key in the lock of their front door, and quietly crept into their condo. The place was dark, save for the lamp that illuminated the living room. She walked in and smiled when she found Elliot fast asleep on the couch with Nicky sleeping peacefully against his chest. She rested her hip against his and carefully began to extract her son out of his arms.

"Trying to sneak away from me again?"

She shook her head and lifted her son into her arms. She walked into his bedroom and laid him gently on the bed, pulling his blanket up to cover him and kissing his forehead. "I love you baby," she whispered before inserting his Bob the Builder night light and closing the door behind her.

She walked out into the living room to find Elliot staring at nothing as he sat hunched over on the couch.

"Are you leaving me?"

"Did you eat?" she asked instead. When he didn't answer she figured his answer was a 'no' and moved to the kitchen to fix him a plate. She had just finished pushing the buttons to the microwave when she felt his hand on her waist as he turned her to him.

He looked deep into her eyes, his blue capturing her brown. "Are. You. Leaving me."

"I'm here aren't I?" Olivia pointed out. He deflated and pulled her into his arms, sighing as he kissed the top of her head. "Elliot, I know that I have no right to ask this, but please, can't you just trust me now? I'm here. I'm here for good. I'm having your baby and I… I'm not going to leave you again. I promise." She whispered into the crook of his neck.

"I know, but it's hard. My heart keeps telling me to trust you, but my head keeps saying that you're going to leave me and hurt me again."

"I won't."

"I know, but…I still need time."

The microwave beeped behind them and she turned around to retrieve his plate. "Here. You need to eat."

"I know," he replied taking the plate from her and placing it back on the counter. He stepped into her, sealing his lips to hers, caressing and nipping at her bottom lip until she finally parted them for him and surrounded his neck with her arms. He lifted her onto the counter behind her and stepped in between her legs. "This doesn't mean I love you any less, but you really hurt me when you left. I'm just trying to look out for myself here."

"I know. I'm sorry. Do you get that? I'm sorry."

"Yes I get that and I forgive you, I just need some more time to forget. You just got back a few days ago."

She rested her forehead against his. "I know. I just want it to go back to what it used to be. What we used to have."

"We will." He touched his lips delicately to hers. "We will," he whispered. She pressed her lips back to his, using his tongue to caress hers once he allowed her to enter his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, lifting the hem of her shirt and caressing her warm flesh.

"Mommy?"

Both broke apart to see Nicky standing at the entry way to the kitchen in his dinosaur footed pajamas rubbing away the sleep from his eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" Olivia asked sliding down off the counter and lifting her son into her arms.

"Sweep in big bed."

"Baby you're a big boy now. You have to sleep in your own bed." She said walking him back towards his bedroom.

"Liv." She turned around to see him shake his head. "Just put him in our bed for tonight."

"'K, but you're the one bringing him back tomorrow night when he gets up again."

He took up his plate and grabbed a fork as he watched her saunter back into their bedroom.

Cragen's Office

Manhattan, NY

October 6th

Olivia finished signing the necessary paperwork needed to reinstate her job and her life. She slid it across to Cragen, which he quickly glanced over and hit on the edge of the table before placing in a file.

"I'll send these out at the end of the day."

"Thank you, she replied. So that's all that needs to be done?"

"Yup, now I'm going to shorten your hours and give you mandatory days off each week."

"Oh c'mon Cap. That's unnecessary."

"You're going to be on ass duty anyway so you might as well."

"Fine. Well I'm going to need a certain detective for the next hour or so. I have a doctor's appointment, is that ok?"

"That's perfectly fine. What else you got going on today that you're going to need him for?"

"Umm. I'm going to have to sign Nicky back up for day-care, so I'm going to need him with me to co-sign some stuff."

"That's fine, when are you leaving?"

She took a quick glance down at her watch. "Now, if that's ok?"

"Go ahead, just make sure you tell him that he should be ready to work his ass off when he gets back. He has three months of slacking off to make up for."

"I'll be sure to let him know. And Captain?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for trusting me again. I know that-"

"Olivia, everybody makes mistakes. You realized yours and were given a second chance."

"Not that I deserved it," she sighed "Sometimes… no," she shook her head.

"No what?"

"Sometimes I lay awake beside him and I wonder how I got so lucky to find him. Because I know if Elliot had ever done the same thing to me I would have never forgiven him. As hypocritical as that sounds, I know that I would have never been able to give him the chance that he gave me."

"Olivia, Elliot loves you. I watched him fall for you over the years, and there is nothing that that man out there wouldn't do for you. Including forgiving you."

"He's forgiven me but he doesn't trust me, and that… hurts."

"Olivia, give him time. He'll trust you eventually. You guys are going to make it. Trust me on that one, you will. But in order for you to get that far, you're both going to have to let the past go, and move on with your future."

She nodded. "Thank you. I'm going to now, and I promise to have him back to you ASAP."

"Please do, and Olivia?"

"Yea?"

"He's lucky to have you too"

She smiled softly. "Thanks Captain."

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you all. :**


	12. Heartbeats

**WOW! What is up with the PM's? I got like ten saying favorite aurthor/story. Thanks for coming you all. I am so sorry people. I've been very very bad. I haven't updated in forever. I know. I deserve a spanking. I was away for two weeks and even though my cousin has a computer there isn't any access to word. What's up with that? But anyways I couldn't write/upload anything so hence two weeks in dely. The rest of time… I donno what happened. Let's make a deal ok? If you guys can get chronicleofabutterfly to update faster I swear I'll have a chapter to match with everyone of hers.**

Dr. George Green's Office

Manhattan, NY

October 6th

Olivia sat in the cold sterile examination room, wearing what they had the dignity to call a gown. What she would call it was a piece of cloth, but that was just her. Elliot stood beside her; he was the only one that was making this entire experience bearable. She had to have a full work up since he last doctor 'lost' her file, something her doctor couldn't seem to understand. But her information was under the last name Joy and she was now Stabler. Something they weren't allowed to explain to him, for Nick's sake. She heard Elliot Chuckle beside her and turned to look over at him.

"What's so funny," she asked.

"Oh nothing. Having some dirty thoughts there, Liv."

"What?" she asked then followed his gaze down to her chest. "Idiot!" she exclaimed smacking his arm. "It's cold in here. That's all."

"Uh huh."

"Shut up."

"Ready?" her doctor called from the door.

"Yea," she replied adjusting her gown to make sure it covered her completely.

The doctor came in and looked over the vitals and weight the nurse had left for him. "Well everything looks good. Did the nurse draw any blood?"

"No," Olivia shook her head.

"Ok. I'll have her come back in and do that before you go. Now do you have anything you want to tell me? Any concerns you have."

"No."

"Okay, and how have you been feeling so far? Same symptoms as your pregnancy with Nicolas?"

"Umm no. I've tired a lot more than I was when I was when I was at this stage with my son, and I've had a lot more morning sickness. I've been under some stress lately and I'm not sure if that has anything to do with what I'm feeling."

"Well it sounds like it could be stress related but a blood sample will clear that up. Now, if you'll lay back we'll do a pelvic exam and then an ultrasound."

She nodded and did as he'd asked while Elliot came to stand by her head. He immediately slid his hand into hers, tangling their fingers together before reaching for the spare stool near by. The doctor snapped on some gloves then began the examination. She felt a reassuring squeeze from Elliot, letting her know that he was there for her. That he was right by her side.

"Alright, looks good," the doctor replied from beside her then retrieved a thin paper sheet and used it to cover her as he raised her gown. He jotted a few things down on her chart before retrieving the ultrasound machine. "It's cold," the doctor said before squeezing out some gel on her stomach. He moved the wand around on her stomach and smiled. "Everything looks great. I'd say you're about twenty weeks along from the looks of things, and both babies are doing great."

Both of them froze in shock. "Both?" Elliot asked.

"Yup both. See, one of them is right there and the other here," the doctor replied using his pinky to point out both babies. "Congratulations! Let's hear those heartbeats." He said turning on the speaker. All of them listened to the rapid heartbeats of the young fetuses. Together sounding like a stampede of wild horses. "I'll print out a picture and get you the prescription for the vitamins I want you to take."

Elliot nodded and watched the doctor leave the room.

"So are you going to say anything?"

"Huh?" She answered.

They sat driving silently in the Sedan. She hadn't said a word since the doctor announced that they were having twins. Hadn't looked at him either. Her mind had been elsewhere for the past fifteen minutes and it was time that she said something to him.

"Liv?"

"What, Elliot?"

"Can you tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Nothing, Elliot. It's… nothing," she deflated.

"It's obviously something, otherwise you would be able to look me in the eye." She said nothing. "Do you not want them?" he asked softly.

At that her head snapped towards him. "What? How could you ask me something like that?"

"Well what do expect me to think when you can't look me in the eye or talk to me?"

"I want them Elliot. It's just…There's so much to do and so little time to do it. We have to find a new place to live, because the condo isn't going to hold two extra people that require a lot of crap. Then we have to sell the condo, and buy the crap. Paint the rooms. Set up the rooms, all in five months. How are we supposed to do that when you're working sixty hour weeks if we're lucky. I may have time off, but eventually I'm going to be so big that you're going to have to literally roll me out bed, and how the hell am I supposed to give birth to two babies. I swore I wouldn't do it again after Nicky, and here I am having to do it for **two**, when I recall wanting to pass out after I gave birth to Nicky." Elliot starred at her in awe then burst out laughing. "Elliot. This isn't funny. I'm serious."

"I have something to show you," he said taking a left.

"No, Elliot. I promised the Cap that I'd have you back-"

She was interrupted when he tossed her his phone. "Call him and tell him I'm going to be late. I have something to show you."

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you all. : I've noticed that people seem to be getting bored with this story so I've been contemplating ending it early and crossing out all I've had written and putting everyone out of their misery. To the new comers. So glad you've come along. Sorry that I might have to end this earlier then planed, but there's no sense in writing when no one is interested.**


	13. Where The Heart Is

**Well. Today was a good day. I finally got my license. All drivers beware. ;) That and that fact that I'm going to college soon and the likely hood of me being able to do this is quite slim. Now because of that I'm seriously considering ending the story here. Despite all of you that want it to continue. At this point I'm really not sure. So here's a chapter enjoy!**

156 East 82nd Street  
Manhattan, NY  
October 6th

They pulled up and parked in front of a whole street of brownstones, all of which were covered in vines that were growing as if they were trying to consume the houses they were wrapped around. Every house looked identical; the only thing telling them apart was the amount of vines that enveloped them and the golden numbers hanging on each black door.

She climbed out looking at him in confusion. "What are we doing here?"

"Come on. I'll show you," he said, taking her hand as she came around to his side of the car.

They walked up to a brownstone, but instead of going up the steps that led to the front door he descended down the ones on the other side of the building. He used his key to open the door and they stepped into a fully carpeted room. The walls were white and bare, complimenting the beige carpet on the floor.

"So what do you think?" He asked stepping into the middle of the room and spinning around with his arms stretched out.

"I think it's kinda small for three kids and two adults, and what are we going to do with Maureen?"

"This is for Maureen. There's a bathroom around the corner, and a kitchenette. It's a little small, but it's just to give her her own space until she's ready to move out on her own."

"Its ok, I guess for her, but we still need more space. I want us to have room for the kids to play and stuff, and so I don't feel I'm being suffocated by a bunch of toys and stuffed animals."

"I didn't say this was all."

He took her hand and led her once again, but this time up a set of carpeted stairs into an empty hardwood floored room.

"Elliot?" she said cautiously.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." He took her hand and led her to the kitchen, and a couple other rooms.

She was speechless. Her detective skills told her exactly what she thought, but she still wanted to know more. She wanted to know for sure.

"There's still more." He led her up a flight of stairs and into a couple of empty bedrooms and then one she never expected. An empty room painted in a baby blue with a white wooden crib in the corner. "There's enough room in here to fit another crib and some furniture. Maybe a rocking chair or something." Her eyes filled with tears. "I wanted to ask you about having another kid, but I guess you beat me to the punch."

"When did you do all this?" 

"It was a surprise. I wanted to show you for your birthday but you left before I could."

"I'm so sorry."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I know, but there's one more thing I want to show you."

She followed him down the hall and into the master bedroom. He spun around again much like he had done before downstairs. "So what do you think?" She tilted her head to the side and starred at him. "What, you don't like it?"

She smiled brightly at him. "I love it."

"Yea?" he asked as he walked over and slid his arms around her ever disappearing waist.

"Yea," she answered leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"So, just an overview: we have four bedrooms- one for me and you, Nicky, and our twins," he said, rubbing his hand over her stomach. "We also have a guestroom for when Lizzie and Dickie come over. I figured we can put a bunk bed or something in there, or just some twin beds."

"I like those bunks that have the couch on the bottom."

"That can work. Maureen has her own space, but it's connected to the house so she can still feel connected to the family. We have a kitchen, dinning room, and living room. We have our own bathroom and one at the other end of the hall for the kids, and a half bath  
downstairs."

"It's perfect. So you've had this all this time?"

"Yea I was just kind of waiting for the right time to ask you."

"You mean make sure I wasn't going to leave you."

"No. I meant wait for the right time to ask you. I've been using the money we've been making off of my apartment, and once we sell the condo we can use that to pay off this place and start the college funds."

"Well Nicky is all set, but I think that's a great idea. So when do we move?"

"As soon as possible."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great. Now what do you say about us christening the place."

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you all. : **


	14. Bad News

**So I've been at school for the past 3 weeks and I had no computer and no TV. I know. It was living nightmare. Bt I survived. Thank God for SVU DVD's. So if you think my posting is slow now, wait till I really start school. LOL. I'm gonna be doing so much reading that I won't have time for this sadly. I'm hoping I don't become one of those writers that stop writing all together, but have faith in me. I'll probably write and post 5 chapters all at once, but right now I don't know. My school is on a friggin hill so it takes all the excess engery I use to write away from me. I just really hope I won't stop, because I love fan fiction. It's my life. :D **

Stabler Home  
November 18th

They had moved into their new house a week later and after living there for over a month, it finally felt like home. Maureen was excited to have her own space, even if it was right under her father's nose. She enjoyed having more privacy, yet she was still close enough to the family.

Olivia maneuvered around the kitchen fixing a plate for Elliot, who would be home at any moment. She was now six months pregnant, but it looked as though she were already about to pop. That meant mandatory desk duty, days off, and home by six, which meant that he was left to pick up her slack. He would continue to work and then come home to help her with the chores and Nicky, but on some nights, like this one, he worked late. It was now around midnight and she heard the door open and close, signaling Elliot's arrival. She worked a little faster and had managed to finish his plate just as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey," he said as a way of greeting her. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Hey," she grinned back, handing him his plate and kissing him chastely on the lips. "Mmm," she moaned, tasting the liquor on his tongue. "Went out for drinks with the guys?"

"Yea."

Tell her.

"Does that mean you ate already?"

"No, just drinks. Is that why you're still up?"

Tell Her.

"Yea."

He nodded and just stood there with the plate in his hand. The steam emanating off the food flowed into his nostrils and stimulated his taste buds. He was starving, yet all could do was stand there and try to find a way to tell her what he needed to tell her, wondering if he should even bother to tell her. It would hurt her. No doubt in his mind that it would, but yet there was no way around it. He had to tell her.

"Elliot? Baby, what's wrong? Not hungry?"

Tell Her.

"No. Umm. I-I…" He sighed. "I need to tell you something."

"What? Tough case?"

"Something like that."

Tell Her.

When he made no move to say anything, she looked at him quizzically, folding her arms across her chest and leaning back against the counter. "What?"

Stop dragging it out and just tell her!

He placed the plate on the counter behind him. "I think you should sit down."

"No. Elliot, just tell me. What? Something happen to the victim? Something happen in court? What?"

"No, this isn't about work, it's about us."

"Us? What? Oh God, is it the babies? Did Dr. Manning call and say something?" She asked, placing both hands over her growing stomach.

"Whoa. Liv. No, no. The twins are fine. Everything's okay."

"Then what is it?" She pleaded with him. "Please…You're scaring me."

In those few words her voice sounded so small and scared, and he knew that he was making this all even more difficult for her.

He sighed.

Tell. Her.

"Nick… committed suicide last night."

"What?" Her brows furrowed. Suddenly the room seemed too small. His words echoed in her ear, but none of them seemed to make any sense to her. "What?" She repeated.

She felt her legs begin to wobble and her hand searched around dumbly for something to help keep her balance. Elliot led her over to a nearby chair and helped her down into it.

"Liv, you ok?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Ok. You want a bag or something?"

"No. No. Umm. Ahh. I want to go back to bed. I need to… Oh God," she sobbed. "How?"

"He OD'd on some over-the-counter pain pills."

"Oh. God," she cried.

He held her face in his hands and forced her to focus on him. "Olivia, look at me. This is Not. Your. Fault."

"Did he leave a note? Anything?"

He pulled the envelope out of his pocket. "Olivia, I don't think this is the best idea."

"I need to see it. I need to know why."

"Olivia. This letter can say just about anything. Are you really willing to risk this?"

"Elliot, I need to know."

He handed the envelope to her and watched as she opened it slowly. Watched her pull out the white piece of paper and watched her read the six small words that occupied the paper. Then he watched her fold it back up.

He took it from her and read it as she stared off in space.

Tell my son I loved him. Nick.

"Jesus. Liv-"

"I want to go to bed."

"Liv."

"Elliot, please."

He nodded and helped her stand. He covered the plate she had made for him and stuck it in the fridge. He took her hand and led her out of the kitchen, turning off the light as he went. They made their way up the steps and down the dark hallway. He helped her crawl  
back into to bed and covered her, kissing her forehead softly. He lay down beside her and, not bothering to take off his work clothes, wrapped his arm around her.

"It's not your fault."

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you all. : **


	15. Living Nightmare

**No. I haven't stopped writing or abandoned you all. It's ****a**** evil little thing called college. It's this place that eats up all your time without you realizing it. So I'm going to apologize right now in advance for both this delay and the delay in the chapter to come because it probably won't be up until November. No lie. I'll try to get some writing done this weekend, but I make no promises. All I'm saying ****is**** I'll try.**

SVU Squad roomNovember 26thGetting over Nick's death had taken some time for Olivia to get over. There were many nights when Elliot had just sat and held her while she cried, and she had been grateful to him for his understanding. For him not judging her for being upset over Nick's death, and just understanding that her tears weren't for a lost lover, but for a lost friend. Elliot stepped into his old squad room and spotted his wife over at her desk. He walked over and leaned down to kiss her."Hey. Hey. No PDA's please. I really don't need to see it," Fin spoke up."Don't mind him, he's just jealous," she said kissing him sweetly. "What are you doing up here?""Yea, Homicide tired of you already?" Munch asked."Nope. Cragen called me up to help you guys out on a case."Just as he finished saying this, Cragen stepped out of his office. "We found the girl.""Who has her?" Fin asked."Jensenhas her. He's holding her hostage. You guys need to go down there and help talk him out of it."Everyone moved to get up and go."Whoa, Liv, where you going?"

"I can help""No. You're pregnant. He'll peg you for an easy target.""I don't have to go in. C'mon Elliot I can do this.""No. It's too dangerous.""I can negotiate over the phone. I know him, El. I talked to him. He thinks that little girl is the girl he lost two years ago. Please. I can talk him out of it, but it'll work better if I'm there."Cragen nodded. "He did respond really well to her.""Wait, you had her in an integration room with a suspect?""Fin was with her, and we had him cuffed to the table. She was safe. You know I would never put her in a dangerous situation. Time's wasting. You guys need to go now. We'll talk about this later."Tony Jensen Residence

They arrived at Jensen's apartment to find his apartment surrounded by the SWAT team. Olivia lined up with them, pressing her back against the wall."You stay here. Fin and I are going to handle this.""Elliot, Cragen sent me here for a reason.""Yea, as a last resort. Stay. Here."She begrudgingly listened and waited. She watched from the monitor they had going and listened as both Fin and Elliot tried to talk Jensen out of taking the little girl's life and his own. Listened as he fought back with the classic, "If I can't have her no one will."

Things were going on for too long, and Elliot and Fin seemed to be getting nowhere.Jensen was getting more agitated. The hand holding the gun to little Ana's head was shaking more and more. She decided to take it into her own hands. She suited up in a large bullet proof vest, cinching it across her stomach."I'm coming in," she called out first. "Jensen it's me. It's Olivia." She stepped into the room and suddenly life seemed to move into in slow motion."No. No more cops.""Tony, it's me, and I get it," she tried."Olivia," Elliot growled. He wanted to move. To get as close to her as he possibly could, but he couldn't."NO. No you don't. None of you get it. No one knows what its like to lose a kid, to lose the most important person in your life. Then to have the next one kill themselves over it."

"You're right I don't bu-"

"Exactly. Now get out. I'm giving you till the count of three to get out of here before I take this into my own hands. One."No one moved."Two."All three men cocked their guns.

"Three."Olivia watched as the man moved to shoot the young girl, but instead of pointing the gun at the girl he pointed it at her and pulled the trigger. There was no time for her to move. She heard Elliot call her name and she turned her head. Desperation in his eyes as he moved towards her.

She blinked in that half a second her life changed forever. She opened her eyes to see Elliot lying at her feet. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No." She bent down and assessed the damage. Bloodwas pouring from the left side of his chest. "Oh God, Elliot. No." She knelt down beside his body."It's…Not so bad." He gasped.She looked over to where Fin stood hovering over Jensen's body and at the little girl cowering in the corner. "I'm sorry." She apologized, pulling his head into her lap."Don't …Be." He gasped. "Take care of Nicky and the twins.""No. NO Elliot. Don't say that. Don't talk like that.""Make sure they know I love them. I loved them.""No," she sobbed. "I won't. I won't.""Tell Maureen, I love her. Tell Kathleen I'm sorry that I wasn't a better father. That we had so many problems between us." He gasped again. He was wheezing now. "Tell Dickie to be a good man, and to take care of his sisters and mother. Tell Lizzie," he gasped again. "She'll always be my little girl, and Tell Nicky to keep his head up and his eye on the ball, and not to be afraid. Make sure they all know I loved them.""Elliot. No. You're going to make it. Listen," she said as she heard the sirens in the distance."Promise me.""Elliot."

"Promise me."She sobbed. "I promise.""Good," he nodded and closed his eyes. "And Olivia. I love you too. Forever and always."

"Always and forever. Elliot, please. Please don't leave me. I can't do this without you.""Yes you can.""I love you.""Love… You too."She watched the blank stare come over his face and knew he was gone. She carefully closed his eye lids and touched her lips to his, and in that moment she knew. Her life had become a living nightmare.

**Yes. I know Evil! I'll spank myself later. But thanks for reading anyways. I love you all. :D**


	16. It Only Get's Worse

**OK. I'm getting this to you earlier than I expected. YAY**** The next one is a long ways off. We are nearing the end. ****Because unfortunately all good things must come to an end.**** Thanks for reading, and I'll do my best with the next few chapters, because I refuse to be that person that updates twice a year and 1 story takes 3 years to put up. ****Because I strongly dislike those people.**

**P.S Thank TV Angel 711 for letting me know about the formatting error. Otherwise your eyes would be crossing by the time you finished reading this.**

Stabler HomeNovember 26th

Olivia shot up, gasping for breath. Cold sweat drizzled down her face and neck and into the plain white T-shirt in which she slept. The sheets were clenched tightly between her fingers as her heart pounded hard inside her chest. She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to calm herself down. A flash of Elliot's cold dead stare appeared in her head and she immediately turned to look for him.She patted the sheets in the darkness and her hand came in contact with hard flesh. She let out a relieved sigh. She cuddled as close to him as she could get with her growing stomach and tried to match her hurried breath with his deep even one, and allowed the rhythm to lull her to sleep.

Stabler HomeNovember 27th

Olivia closed the door to their new home, yawning as she kicked off her shoes and hung her coat in the closet.

"Hey, I'm home," she called out as she headed up the stairs and to her bedroom. She quickly traded her maternity clothes for some sweats and a T-shirt.

"Hey, Liv," Maureen said, stepping into her room, wearing her jacket with her book bag slung over her back.

"Hey, where are you off to?"

"Finals are coming up soon and I want to get a head start on studying, so I'm gonna meet my study group over at the library."

"Ok."

"They said Nicky slept at the daycare, so he should be good until after dinner. He wasn't really hungry when we came home, so I just gave him a banana. He ate some but most of it ended up in the carpet in his room. Don't worry I got it out, but there's a wet spot inthere."

Olivia nodded and yawned. "What's he up to now?"

"Legos. But, what else is new? It's either blocks or Legos with this kid. I think we should get involved in a sport."

"Please. Your father already has him signed up for T-ball and peewee football."

"But those seasons don't start till next year."

"You don't think I told him this? He claims he wants to make sure he gets in because of his age. He'll be three by football, but he'll still be two when T-ball starts. It's their thing. I'll be busy either way," she finished, yawning once again.

"You okay? You seem kinda tired."

"I'm fine. Your siblings have been keeping me up at night," she said, her hand over her stomach. So it was a lie, but it wasn't all a lie. The twins did kick her mercilessly at night.

"You sure? Because I can stay for a little while so you can get some sleep."

"No, I'm good. Go. Have fun."

Muareen laughed. "Since when is studying fun?"

"When you're not exactly studying."

"True. Alright, so I'll see you guys later."

"'K, bye," Olivia waved as she watched the young woman bounce down the stairs.She suppressed another yawn and headed down the hall towards her son's room. He was still engrossed in his tower and didn't even notice when she entered. She carefully lowered herself down beside him, using his bed for support on her way down."Hey, son. What are you doing?"

"Builin'."

"Can you stop for a minute so mommy can get a kiss?"He stopped and placed a sloppy kiss on her check, before returning to his Legos.She laughed to herself. "Such a one track man. Your tower is beautiful. Can mommy help?"He nodded and handed her a Lego block."Thank you. Can you tell me what color this is?"

"Wed."

"Very good," she said, adding it to his tower."What about this one?" She asked picking up a green block.

"Blue!"

"No baby this one's green. See. Green."He nodded."How bout this one?" She asked picking up a blue block.

"Blue!"

"Good, and this one?" she asked picking up a yellow.

"Blue!"

She frowned. "And this one?" she asked pointing to a purple block.

"Blue!"

"I see. Sweetheart this one's green. This one's yellow, and this one's purple."

He looked at them and frowned much like she had. "Eeen," he said pointing to the green block.

"Right."

"Wello?" He asked pointing to the yellow.

"Yup."

"Urple," he said resolutely, pointing to the last block.

"Good job.So what is this one?" She asked him pointing to the green block.

"Blue!"

She sighed. "We'll continue this later."

"Mommy."

"Yes?"

"Pooh?"

"Sure. Let's go."He stood and waited patiently for her to get to her feet then took her hand and allowed her to lead him down stairs and into the family room. As she searched through their large selection of videos, the doorbell rang. "Coming," she called back. She walked over andopened the door, freezing as she saw who was standing on the other side of it."What?"

"So the rumors are true," Rose Daniels said as she eyed Olivia's growing belly. She stepped into the Stabler home, forcing Olivia to take a step back, or otherwise be stepped on.

"What do you want?"

"I buried my son for the second time yesterday. And as I sat through yet another service for him I couldn't help but think that you're the one to blame for this."

"Rose. I'm sorry about Nick, but you have to understand that I never meant for any of this to happen. I-"

"Mommy! Mommy ! Pooh!" Nicky yelled as he came up to his mother, carrying his prize. He came to a stop in front of her and held it up to her forcing it into her hand. "Pooh."

"Ok, baby. Mommy will be right there."Nicky nodded, but before leaving caught sight of who was standing at the door. "Who that?" he asked pointing at Rose.

"I'm-" Rose started.

"Nicky go back into the living room. I'll be right there in a second." Once she was sure Nicky was out of ear shot she turned her attention back to Rose. "Who do you think you are?"

"His grandmother."

"Not anymore."

"No matter how much you fight to keep me out of his life, I will still be his grandmother. There's nothing you can do to change that."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to apologize for taking my son's life, and allow me to see my grandson."

"Rose-"

"All my son did was love you, and the only thing he asked in return was that you love him back. He gave you everything. My grandson, his company, a home to live in, and the only thing he asked of you was that you love him the same way he loved you."

"Rose, I did love Nick."

"Not enough," she said swiping away her tears. "He risked his life for _you_. He would have gone to the cops and reported those thugs if it wasn't for you. I told him to go, but he was too worried about what would happen to you. Even after they had made one attempt on his life he came back for you and you simply led him on and then broke his heart. You ripped his son out of his arms and felt no remorse for the damage you caused, and thanks to you my son is dead. So as you move on with your happy family I want you to remember damage you caused to mine. Nick was my only child," she sobbed. "And now that he's gone I have nothing left."

With that she stepped back out of the home leaving Olivia stunned and feeling guiltier than she'd ever felt before.

** Fender, maybe you should go back to kindergarden, because guiltier is a word. Use your dictionary, and if you don't have one or know how to use one, (Most likely it's the latter ;D) you can use your spell check. Besides that I have a betea who is a enlish major graduate. So know your facts next time you want to make someone look stupid, otherwise you're the one that IS stupid.**

**Doing my best here. Thanks for reading**


	17. Secrets Held Within

**Hey. ****Rember**** me?**** I remember you. No I ****soooo**** did not forget about this story. I just ****kinda**** got ****cought**** up in school. Bad school! I had some time and I got a lot done so I'll be getting this up to you ASAP. Hope you guys still like me. :/**

SVU Squadroom

December 4th

Olivia startled when she felt Elliot's lips on her neck, she turned around and smiled seeing him standing beside her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well since Cragen's a man down he asked my Captain if he could borrow me on the Simpson case since I was working it as a homicide before it became SVU."

"Oh and here I thought you came by to be a good husband and take me out to lunch."

"Sorry babe. Maybe another time."

"It's for the best. I've already ordered out anyway."

"Good. So where is everybody?" He asked looking around and not seeing any of his old friends.

"In the Captain's office."

"Guess that means I'm late. I'll see you in a while."

"Yea, and I'll still be here, doing paper work."

"So are we sure Stiller was in the area that night?" Elliot asked.

"Yea. A couple of drug dealers I know in that area saw him with Melody Simpson," Fin answered him back.

"But he said that he was in Boston at the time she was abducted."

"He offered up that alibi before we even had a chance to ask him for one. Plus the friend in Boston gave him up once we mentioned we were looking at him for kidnapping and murder."

"Okay, and what about the other kids we think he's done?"

"All of them went to the same after school center by his house. This is our guy."

"So we just have to find him."

"We know he's still around. We've gotten several tips about seeing him, and we know he's armed. He robbed a couple at gun point last night since we froze his accounts. We just need one more tip to find him."

"Good."

"So how's homicide treating you?"

"It's alright. My partner's an ass, but he's a pretty good cop. It's a bit easier to handle though."

"No living victims," Fin said knowingly. "So I guess the pregnancy's been taking its toll on her." Fin nodded over towards Olivia.

Elliot looked over at Olivia and for the first time noticed how pale her skin had become, and the bags that had formed beneath her eyes. "Yea. Yea, I guess it has. It's been rough with the diabetes and everything."

"Guys, we just got a tip. Stiller was seen entering into a where house in NOHO with Melody," Cragen said as he walked into the squad room.

"Okay. Where on it," Elliot said standing.

"Wait! Elliot can I talk to you for a moment."

"Liv, can't this wait? We gotta go."

"No. I need to talk to you now."

He walked over with her and stood in the corner by her desk. "What?"

"I don't want you to go."

"What?"

"I don't want you to go. What if something happens?"

"Olivia we've been through this a million times. Everything will be fine." He kissed the corner of her mouth and started to walk away.

Suddenly the Gitano case flashed through her mind and it only spurred her on further. "No. Elliot I don't feel comfortable with you going out there."

"Olivia this is ridiculous. I'm going and that's final. I'll see you at home later."

He turned to walk away and she grabbed his arm and pulled back towards and made the decision that she was going to have to play dirty. She knew that she was making a fool of herself but it didn't matter to her. Her husband's life was on the line. "If you love me you won't go."

"Olivia? This is ridiculous."

"Think about the babies. Elliot please."

"Olivia? Baby? What is this?"

"Please, Elliot I don't want you to go."

It was the tears that formed in her eyes that got him. She was really scared.

"Ok. OK, I'll stay." He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. "I'll stay."

Stabler Residence

Elliot sat in bed reviewing files on his latest case. They guys had managed to rescue the girl with little or no trouble by Stiller. HE watched as Olivia sifted in bed for about the fifth time that night. He knew that she had a lot of trouble sleeping on her back being this far into her pregnancy. His mind drifted back to the day and the little scene she had put on down at the station. He knew it had something to do with Nick's death. Ever since she found out about his death she had been a bit clingier than he'd ever seen her before. The problem was he couldn't get her to talk about it. She always said that she was fine, but he knew his wife better than that. Something more was bothering her about it he just didn't know how to get it out of her. His eyes began to cross and he decided that it was time for him to take a break. He flipped back the comforter and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Olivia shot up in bed, dripping in cold sweat. She reached over beside her expecting to find her husband as she did every night only this time he wasn't there beside her. She began to search the sheets frantically looking for him, calling for him. This dream had been one of the worst, and if he was gone that meant that her son was gone too.

Elliot had just finished pouring himself a glass of water when he heard Olivia's blood curdling screams. He dropped the glass barely hearing its crash to the floor in his haste to get to his frantic wife.

He reached their bedroom door to find her sobbing into her hands. He crossed the room quickly and sat down beside her. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked pulling her hands down from her face.

Upon hearing his voice she quickly enveloped him in a death grip hug. She buried her face in his neck and inhaled the subtle scent of her husband. Irish spring, his aftershave and that scent that was just…him. She felt his heart beating against hers and his steady rhythm seemed to slow her rapid one.

Elliot pulled back from her and tucked her sweat soaked tendrils behind her ears. "You ok?" She nodded hesitantly, but he could tell from her clamy skin and the way her body was still shaking that she wasn't. "You're all wet babe. Why don't you go take a shower and get cleaned up huh?" She nodded and he helped her stand before leading her to the bathroom.

He turned on the shower for her and set the temperature just right then turned back to her and helped her take off her night shirt and panties. She stepped into warm spray and allowed it to calm her.

"I'll be right back," he told her then left the room.

He cleaned up the spilled glass of water then headed back upstairs and entered their bedroom to see her standing in the doorpost of their bathroom. Her gaze fixed on the bed. Steady. Unwavering. He moved and took her hand in his and could still fill her subtle shaking.

"Let's get back into the shower," he told her before leading her back there and removing the large towel from around her pregnant frame.

She stepped back under the spray she hadn't turned off when she came out before and he dropped his boxers and followed her in. He wrapped his arms around her and settled them on her stomach. She leaned back into him and covered his hands with her own as the water sluiced over them both.

He smiled as he kissed her neck. "They're active tonight huh?"

"They're active every night."

"True. What do you want to name them?"

This was what she loved about him. His ability to distract her with the inane. No matter what was bothering her or what was on her mind he always knew exactly what to say, exactly what to do to make everything alright.

"I like Aiden for a boy."

"Aiden. That's not bad. Then how about Abby for a grl?"

"No."

"No? What's wrong with Abby?"

"It's sounds like something we would name our dog."

"You know Nicky's been asking me for one."

She sighed. "Yea. That's because I already told him no."

He chuckled to himself. "Smart Boy."

"Sneaky boy."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't do dog shit."

"I will."

"That's what you say now. Look we're about to have twins. I'm pretty sure they'll be enough for us to handle without adding a dog to the mix."

"Fine. So we'll talk about it in like five years."

"No you'll talk about it in five years. I'll still say no."

"So how about Danielle?"

"No. She doesn't seem like a Danielle."

"She's not even here yet, how do you know?"

"Her current residence is my stomach where she kicks the crap out of me daily. Trust me she's not a Danielle."

"Christina?"

"Maybe."

"Well then can the boy be Daniel?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"You know. You're making this very difficult."

"I'm supposed to."

"Obviously." The water began to cool. "Hey let's get you out of here before you catch a cold."

He turned off the pipe and stepped out, taking her old used towel and wrapping it around his waist. He took the other towel and held it out for her to step into. She stepped into the towel and took the edges and wrapped it around herself. They joined hands and she began to lead him out to their bedroom.

He stopped her. "You wanna tell me about it?"

"Tell you about what?"

"C'mon Olivia."

"No," she shook her head. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Liv-"

"Make love to me."

"What?"

She took his hand and lead him to the bed where she sat and looked up at him. "Make it all go away." She unwrapped the towel from around her and laid back on the bed, pulling him over her. "Please."

He couldn't resist her. The way she stared up at him with pure love and adoration. The trust she had in him. A trust that she didn't have for any other being in the world. He leaned over her and touched his lips gently to hers. She responded by parting her lips and inviting him. They traded kisses like long time lovers as his fingers caressed her brests. He pulled back and dropped the towel from around his wait before pulling her to the edge of the bed then poisoned himself between her legs and arching her hips toward him. He slid inside her and began to move within her. Her moans filled his ears as her gripped treher knee and caressed her thigh. Her fingers clenched the sheets above her head as her internal muscles gripped him.

His back ached. He pulled out and positioned himself behind her, sliding into her from the back. She groaned and rested her head against his shoulder. He trailed tender kisses down her neck as he continued to push inside her. They linked fingers and their fingers clenched as they came together. He slipped away from her body and pulled their sheets up around their cooling bodies.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I love you," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling the flowery scent of her shampoo and fell asleep wondering about the hidden secrets she held within.

**I apologize again.**** Thanks for reading. :D**


	18. Secrets Revealed

**Two Chapters in 1 week.**** How good am I huh? Hope you enjoy this one. :D**

Stabler Residence

December 5th

"Dad? Liv?"

Elliot stirred awake at the knocking on his door and the call of his name. He saw the door begin to crack open and quickly glanced at his wife to make sure that she was covered before trying to get up.

"Hold on Maureen," he called to her before she opened the door fully.

He got up and pulled on his discarded boxers before walking to the door, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning."

"Morning. What's going on? I came up here to get some breakfast, but nothing's cooking."

"Here I thought you having your own place would mean that you'd learn to feed yourself."

"Dad," she chastised.

"Umm… What time is it?" He asked once again trying to wipe the sleep off his face.

"Like 7:30 why?"

"Can you take Nicky to day-care for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. I'll get him ready. Can you make his lunch and some milk for me?"

"Yea. Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going on? Is Liv ok? Is it the babies?"

He pulled his eldest daughter to him and kissed her forehead. "Everything's fine. I just need you to do this for me, ok?"

"K."

"I'll give you money for a cab. Hurry up so that you're not late for class."

OnceMaureen and Nicky were seated in the back of a yellow cab, Nicky situated with his sippy cup full of warm milk and a bag of Cheerios, Elliot slid back into bed next to his wife, turning off their alarm clock before rolling back towards her. No it wasn't his son's usual breakfast, but Nicky wasn't picky. As long as he had his Cheerios – honey nut, not plain- and his sippy cup nothing else mattered. How he knew the difference at such a young age still amazed him. His normal breakfast usually included the Cheerios and milk in a bowl and the sippy cup later, but today he didn't seem to mind. He kissed him goodbye like he did every morning and they were off.

Olivia still slept soundly. She laid on her side with her back to him. One hand underneath her head the other over her stomach. She looked peaceful. He watched her and wondered what it was that freaked her out like that last night. She had stared down the barrel of gun and faced death many times, but never had he ever seen her react that way. Never had he seen her visibly shake with fear. Not only that but it was beginning to affect her physical health and that of their children. She had been taken higher dosages of insulin lately, and it was beginning to worry him. Something was bothering her, and by the end of that day he would know exactly what it was.

Elliot opened his eyes to the intense sunlight pouring in through the slits left open from the curtains in their bedroom window. He blinked twice and saw Olivia. Awake. Staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey," he crooned.

"Why didn't you wake me up for work?"

"What?"

"Well. I'm assuming you turned off my alarm clock. Most likely when you woke up to get Nicky ready so that you could send him off with Maureen. Please. Stop me when I'm wrong."

"Liv, you need to talk about this."

"Who said I wanted to talk?" She sat up, pushing away the sheet from her chest as she made her way to her dresser.

He sat up and watched as she pulled out a pair of underwear and began to put them on. "Olivia, you woke up screaming and crying last night. You were shaking and in a cold sweat. Something's wrong and you need to talk about it."

"Look," she began angrily as she pulled on one of his sweat pants and began searching for one of his sweatshirts. "Nothing's wrong. It was just a nightmare."

"Then tell me about it."

"I can't." She found a sweat shirt and pulled it on over her head. "I just…I can't talk about this with you." She stormed off into the bathroom and closed the door firmly behind her.

He got up and headed downstairs to start her breakfast. She came down a few moments later and sat down at the kitchen table. He slid a bowl of fresh fruit in front of her.

"I'm not hungry."

"Look. You may not want to talk to me right now and that's fine. But you're pregnant. And right now you need to eat that bowl of fruit."

"Elliot, don't tell me what I need and don't need to do. Alright. I'm the one that's pregnant. I'm the one with the diabetes, I know what my body needs, and right now I don't need you telling me what to do."

Elliot wiped his hand roughly down his face and began to count to ten. He made it to five before he stormed after her. He caught up with her and took her hand and pulled her back into the kitchen.

"Sit."

She sat down begrudgingly and watched as he went and got her glucose meter. She gave him her hand without him asking, and waited for him to perform the test. When he was done he put the meter down and went to the fridge. She watched as he filled the syringe with insulin and offered her arm to him when he came back. He had taken charge of managing her diabetes for her, and she loved him for it. Truthfully, he knew more about it then she did and she was the one that had it.

Once he had emptied the syringe into her arm he sat back down in his chair and pushed the fruit back to her. "Now. You are going to eat the fruit. And when those Eggos pop up you're going to eat those, too. Without syrup."

She squinted at him. "Bastard."

She picked up a strawberry. "I can't talk to you about this."

"Olivia, I'm your husband. There's nothing that you can't talk to me about."

She sat there quietly eating her fruit.

"You know I'm just as stubborn as you are." He propped his head up on his hand and stared at her.

Minutes passed and still she said nothing. "Do you remember when Nick first went into witness protection?"

"Yea. You were pregnant with Nicky."

"Yea. I was just about as far along as I am now when it happened. Now I don't know if that's the reason, or if it's because he just so happened to actually die around the same time he supposedly did the first time, but in my dreams…"

"In your dreams what?"

Tears spilled over her eyelids. "You just. Keep. Dying. No matter what I do or what the situation is, I'm never enough to save you. Then some how Rose gets Nicky. And ACS takes the twins."

"Wait. What? Rose? What does she have to do with this? We haven't heard from her months. Years. How does she even fit into this?"

She swiped away some of the tears from her eyes. "She came by the day after you told me. She was upset over Nick's death. But that's not the point. The point is I can't do this without you, and I'm so afraid that in some way you're going to leave me. I mean everything is going great now, and it seems like all I can do is wait for the other shoe to drop."

He move from out of his chair and kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Olivia. You are the strongest woman I know. If anyone can handle raising three kids on her own, two of which being twins, it's you."

"But Elliot I don't want to raise our kids on my own. I love you. I want to do this with you and grow old with you and-"

"And I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that that happens. But we don't know what's to come. Anything can happen, and you can't live your life in fear, Olivia, you know that. Why the sudden change now?"

"I never had anything to live for. I mean child of rape with so many emotional issues that I couldn't keep a steady boyfriend. I bury myself in my job. I never thought that I would ever have this. A family. Children. You. I almost had it before, and then I lost it. I have it now, and I'm still afraid I'm going to loose it."

"Liv. I'm not sure what to tell you to help you through this, but I'm here. I'm here now, and let's just worry about the now now, and whatever happens here later. We'll deal with it. Together."

"And what if you're not there?"

"Then you'll handle it. Just like I know you can." He leaned up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly. She kissed him back and held him close to her.

He pulled back from her. "How about we take the rest of the day and do some baby shopping. We haven't gotten anything done for them."

She chuckled. "You hate shopping."

He sat back down in his chair. "True. But I saw some of the things you made Nicky wear. I can't have my son in anything that looks like that."

Her mouth dropped open in shock. "That is not true. I didn't even buy most of his clothes. A lot of it came from the baby shower. And I buy his clothes now and you don't seem to have a problem."

"Most of it's ok. But there are still a few things I had to hide."

"I knew it. Here I was losing my mind looking for clothes I knew I bought."

"Yea, yea, yea. He'll thank me later. I want to paint the room, so we need to coordinate on how you plan on decorating it. Plus I want to pick out some manly clothes for my boys."

"Whatever. Just leave the girls clothes to me…Um Elliot?"

"Yea."

"Would you mind if we made a stop before we went shopping."

"Sure. Where?"

"Nick's memorial."

"What?"

"I think. I just need to say goodbye."

"Ok. We can do that."

"Thank you."

"You wanna pick up Nicky later and go out for dinner."

"That sounds great, wait. But what about Maureen?"

"I think Maureen can feed herself for one night."

"El."

"Fine. We'll bring her back something." He took her empty bowl and headed for the sink. She stood and followed behind him.

"El." She hugged him from behind.

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

He turned around and hugged her back, kissing her forehead. "You're welcome. But you still have to eat those Eggos. Without syrup."

"Bastard."

**Tell me what you think**** Thanks for reading. :D**


	19. Almost There

**Here's a little spring break gift for you. Well… I have spring break. Woo ****Hoo****! So I wanted to get this up to you guys before I leave. Enjoy!**

Stabler Residence

March 11th

Maureen turned the key in the lock, effectively opening the door, and walked into the warm home and out of the early spring chill with Nicky on her hip. She put him down and began to remove his coat and shoes before he took off into the living room where his mother lay on the couch.

"Mommy, look!" he exclaimed showing her the picture he had been clenching in his hands since he left day-care.

Olivia sat up slowly from her relaxed position on the couch and took the paint-crusted paper in her hands.

"Wow, baby. Good job. Did you make this for me?" He nodded eagerly. She pulled him close and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I love you so much."

"Love you."

"Hey," Maureen said stepping into the room.

"Hey. How was class today?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That bad, huh?"

"No. Not really. Just don't want to talk about it."

"Ok."

"Um, its Jenny's birthday and we plan on taking her out for this big fancy dinner thing. You think you'd be ok on your own this evening?"

"Yea. Your dad called and said he was going to leave soon, so he should be here in awhile."

"Ok."

"So how was he at day-care today?"

"They said he was good, except he didn't take a nap."

"You didn't? Why not?" she asked him.

"No tired."

"Well why don't you come up here and sleep with mommy, ok?"

"'k," he replied, climbing up onto the couch and settling on her legs.

"You sure because Daddy will kill me if you move off that couch other than to pee." Maureen asked as she helped Nicky onto the couch.

"I'll handle your father. He should try being on bed rest for the past two weeks."

"That bad, huh?"

"I pray you never get pregnant with twins or more. One at a time is enough."

Maureen laughed. "Alright, I'm going to go get ready. I should be back by midnight."

"Early night."

"Yea, I know. But I promised Dad I'd be home now since you're due any day now."

"Thank you so much Maureen. I know college years are irreplaceable, and I appreciate that you are giving up some of that precious time for me."

"It's not a problem. I want to."

"You sure, because I'm sure I/we can work something out so you can spend the night with your friends."

"No. I already feel guilty enough leaving you alone now; if you go into labor I will never forgive myself."

"Don't do that to yourself, Maur. These kids are our responsibility. We'll figure something out. Now go."

"Fine, but I'll be home by one."

"Ok."

Elliot stepped into his lightly air conditioned home. It was only March and the weather had already begun to warm up. Global Warming at its best. He walked into the living room and smiled at his wife, fast asleep on the couch with Nicky asleep at the other end of the couch, his little body resting on top of his mother's legs. He walked over and lifted him easily into his strong arms. He smiled and sighed seeing the small bits of play dough nestled in his son's unruly hair.

Today's color was green.

He had suggested to Olivia that they cut his hair. This would make it easier to remove the play dough that found its way into his hair without fail every day. But Olivia loved each and every dark curl that adorned their son's head and for that reason alone he agreed to let him grow it out. Sure it irked him every time someone told him what an adorable _daughter_ he had, and yes it bothered him when Lizzie would decide to use him as her own real life mannequin and do all sorts of weird things to his hair using her own bows and clips.

But Olivia loved it.

So what could he do?

He laid him down in his bed and raised up the railing, kissed his cheek, and went to change out of his work clothes. He went over to the couch and adjusted his wife's legs and lay between them. He lifted her shirt and smiled, kissing her stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Saying hello to our children."

"You're so silly."

"That's me. Mr. Silly."

She made a show of rolling her eyes and closed them, settling further into the couch.

"Well I wish your children would make their debut sometime soon. How was your day?"

"Fine. We finally got Sanford. You don't like carrying our children?"

"That's great, and no. I love carrying our children. I love feeling them grow inside me, but Elliotit's time for them to move on out."

"Oh c'mon, Liv. It can't be that bad."

"Are you kidding me?" ash asked staring at him, not believing he could be so dense about this. "Elliot. I haven't seen my feet in three months, but from what people tell me they're the size of baseballs. One of our children has decided that my kidneys and ribs are soccer balls, while the other is using my bladder as a drum. I can't sleep at night because being surrounded by pillows just ain't cuttin' it anymore, and I can't remember what it felt like to not have back pain. So excuse me for wanting to get this whole thing over with."

"Does your back hurt now?"

"Yea, but I finally found a position on this couch that makes it hurt a little less."

He pulled her into a sitting position and she groaned in protest. He sat down behind her and began to work the knots and kinks out of her back. She moaned loudly in pleasure, enjoying the pleasure he was instilling on her.

"That better?"

"Yea," she sighed. "There," she said pointing to a particular spot on her back. "Right there. Yesss." She moaned again when he hit that spot with just the right amount of pressure.

"Liv, you're starting to turn me on," he breathed against her neck, placing soft, gentle kisses as he went.

"Well then, you better start yourself a nice cold shower and get used to it too, because after this you're not touching me for a long time."

"What are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Elliot. Tell me, does the word vasectomy sound like I'm kidding to you?"

**I'm going to have the next chapter up by Easter**** Hopefully before, but there will definitely be another one by then… ****Maybe even two.**** ;D**** Thanks for reading. :D**


	20. Birth

**Here's what we've all been waiting for…**

Stabler Residence

March 12th 

Olivia groaned feeling the tug again deep down in her belly. She tried to move Elliot's hand from around her, but he held on firmly.

"El. Let me go I gotta pee again."

He groaned and released her, turning to the other side of the bed and settled again. She rolled her eyes as she walked past him. If he thought she was kidding about that vasectomy, he was off his fucking nut. 

She sighed heavily as she stood up from the toilet. Once again she had gotten up to use the bathroom, and once again she found that she didn't really need to pee. Just felt she had to. She felt a sudden release of pressure and looked down to see liquid run down her leg

"Elliot."

He moaned from his position on the bed. She probably needed him to help her up from the toilet again. He listened to her call his name again and moved sluggishly, wiping the sleep from his eyes, and was surprised to see her standing up by the sink.

"Wha-?"

"My water broke."

St. Mark's Hospital

After those three little words he had gone into overdrive. He quickly pulled on some sweats and went downstairs to leave Nicky with Maureen, only to find her just coming in from her late night. He wanted to stop and question her about it, but time wouldn't warrant it. 

He raced back upstairs and basically pulled Olivia out the door, grabbing the overnight bag as he left the house. She had wanted to stay and wait until her contractions got closer together, but he wouldn't allow it. Having one baby was one thing, but twins were another story, and he wasn't willing to take the risk. Now, twelve hours later, he stood beside her in the delivery/operating room waiting for his wife to bring his sixth and seventh children into the world.

"Okay Olivia, on the next contraction we're going to push," Dr. Green called from the foot of her bed.

"We? Who's 'we'?"

"Sorry. You. Here it comes."

Olivia groaned and squeezed Elliot's hand tightly in her own as she bore down and pushed. 

"I hate you!" she yelled at him ten minutes into pushing.

"I love you too, babe," Elliot replied as he watched, anxiously waiting for the first sign of his son or daughter to appear. Twenty minutes later and he finally saw the head. Twenty- two minutes and then the shoulders. Twenty-three minutes and thirty seconds and he knew that his sixth child was a boy. Twenty four minutes and Dr. Green held up his son, crying and shivering.

"Want to do the honors?"

His hand shook as he cut the cord that tied his son to his wife. Once the cord was severed he turned to Olivia and they shared a gentle, heart-filled kiss.

"Alright Olivia, are we – you – ready for the next one?" the doctor asked as he lowered her gown and handed the ultrasound wand over to one of the nearby nurses.

"No." she moaned tiredly on the bed. 

"C'mon, Liv. You can do this,"Elliot incouraged.

"I can't. I'm so tired-"

"Yes you can. C'mon."

He gave her his hand and once again she drew upon strength she never knew she had and pushed with all her might. 

Ten minutes later and she was bone dry. 

She rested against the plump pillow behind her head as one of the nurses fitted her with an oxygen mask. 

"You're doing so good," Elliot crooned in her ear.

"I'm so tired," she panted into the mask.

"I know, but you're almost there." 

An alarm began to sound and everyone began to look around at the different monitors, trying to figure out which one was going off.

"What's going on?" The doctor asked to no one in particular.

"Baby's heart rate is falling," one of the nurses answered.

"Someone grab the forceps, the doctor called.

"No. No I don't want you to use that on my baby," Olivia said, sitting up on her elbows.

"Olivia, we think the cord is wrapped around the baby's neck and the blood flow is being cut off as she moves down the birth canal. I might not have a choice, but right now I need you to push." 

She sat up and as if she received her second wind began to push with everything she had left. Elliot took her hand in his and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as added support.

"Good, Olivia. She's coming fast." The doctor called up.

Tears sprung to her eyes and spilled over her cheeks as she continued to push. Finally her daughter made her appearance. The doctor allowed Elliot to quickly cut the cord before handing her over to a nearby pediatrician while he went to work on delivering the placenta.

Finally Olivia was able to relax and one the nurses came over and placed her son in her arms. Still crying, still shaking, but calming as he felt the warmth of his mother's embrace.

"Four pounds, four ounces. 18 inches."

Olivia grinned down at her son as she stared down into curios blue eyes, and in them found her own sense of peace. Elliot sat beside her and allowed their son to grip his finger. His little hand barely managed to wrap itself around the span of father's index finger. She looked over and saw the station, where her daughter lay, surrounded by doctors and nurses. There were too many to be weighing and diapering her; that only required one nurse. Her heart began to pound in her chest and she realized that she never heard her daughter's cries. Why hadn't she heard her daughter's cries? She hadn't soothed them away yet, as she had done with her son. She hadn't heard them as the doctor held her up to have her umbilical cord cut. She looked up and stared into her husband's eyes.

"Elliot. Why isn't she crying?"

**Ok, So I promised to have something up by Easter. Unfortunately I won't have anything else up for awhile, b/c the next chapter is not completely ready for you all and I refuse to give you half assed work. So I apologize for the cliffy and the lack of update after. I'll do my best to have up within the week, but I make no promises. **


	21. Forgiveness

**Sorry for such a long wait, but it's the end of the semester and I've got work, finals, and papers to write. So shoot me! Anyways… Ahh… Hope you like this.**

St. Mark's Hospital

March 12th

The world around him slammed to a halt.

_Why isn't she crying?_

She had stopped. Right? He tried desperately to remember if she had been crying when he cut the cord, but he couldn't remember. How could he not remember? It only happened thirty seconds ago.

Somehow he found his legs and stood, the room spinning out of control. He lost sight of everything in the room except the desperation and the questioning look in his wife's eyes as she held on tightly to their son. Then everything went out of focus except the doctors and nurses that surrounded his daughter. Their daughter. His baby girl. He listened as the staff around him barked orders at each other and the nurses busied themselves around him. He could hear his heart pounding in his hears. He hadn't even held her yet. They hadn't named her. His kids never got a chance to meet her. His wife never got a chance to nurse her. He rushed over to where they all stood, blocking him from reaching her.

"What's wrong with her?" He demanded. He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know.

"El?"

He looked back at Olivia and he could see the fear and anxiety on her face. His son wailed, picking up on his mother's emotions and the overall commotion of the room. A piercing cry snapped his attention back to his daughter. The doctors moved apart and he could see her. 

Her mouth gaped open and her eyes squeezed shut as a single tear trailed down the side of her face.

He wanted to hold her. He wanted to envelop her in the protection of his arms and have her feel his warmth as he felt hers.

One of the nurses held an oxygen mask above her face as she continued to cry. Relief flooded through him when they began weighing and measuring her.

"Here you go, Daddy." The nurse said to him as she placed the tiny pink bundle in his arms. "Four pounds two ounces. Seventeen inches."

"Thanks," he said to her, never removing his gaze from the tiny life he held in his arms. He rocked her gently, and gradually her cries began to slow.

"El?"

He turned around and walked back to Olivia. He sat down beside her and handed the baby over to her and watched as she rocked both their children.

"She's ok?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yea."

"Want to hold your son?"

"Yea." He took his son carefully into his arms and smiled. His son. He had so many plans for the child he held in his arms.



The doctor came over and stood by her bed. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," she answered.

"Both of them tested negative for diabetes, and their blood sugars look good. We still have to wait a day or so before we can test you."

"Ok," she nodded.

"Also there was a little bit of tearing, so you'll be needing some stitches, but that can wait until you're a little bit more situated."

She nodded. "Thank you."

He nodded and walked away, leaving the new parents to themselves.

"So El. What do you want to name our children?"

"Well I know you've had her name picked out forever so let's have at it."

"Her name is Ashley."

"That's it?"

"Yea. I thought maybe you could pick out her middle name."

He looked down at the baby sleeping peacefully in his wife's arms. "Mariah. That's her middle name."



Olivia looked down at her daughter and smiled. "Mariah. Ashley Mariah Stabler. Sounds good to me. What about him?"

"Andrew."

"Andrew? What happened to Daniel?"

"Nicky already has Daniel as his middle name."

"No. You love that name. His name should be Daniel."

"I loved Daniel because it was my favorite story that I learned in Sunday school, and one of my son's already has that name. Besides he doesn't look like a Daniel. He's an Andrew, right Andrew?" The young babe opened his eyes and yawned before settling back down to sleep.

"I guess that's a yes. Andrew Michael Stabler. How about that?"

"It's perfect."

Elliot stepped into Olivia's hospital room. She lay there peacefully with her eyes closed though he knew she wasn't sleeping, but if he stood there a little longer she would be. He walked over quietly and pulled a chair up beside her bed and took her hand in his.

"Hey," he softly, afraid to disturb the tranquility of the room.



"Hey," she replied back, her eyes remaining closed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hmm. Like I just got hit by a ton of brinks, and I could do without the stitches, but all in all, not too shabby."

He grinned at his wife's sarcastic sense of humor. "Well that's good."

"How are the twins?"

"Good. Doc gave Ash another once over and said she's fine. So now they're settled in the nursery with those baby lojack bracelets around their feet, fast asleep."

She smiled wistfully. "Good."

"The guys came by, but I sent them all home so you could get some rest. They said they'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok," she sighed.

Seeing that she needed her sleep he stood and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna go call the kids. Let them know about the new additions to the family."

"Wait," her hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"What?"



"Sit. I need to talk to you about something."

"Liv, you're exhausted. We can talk later."

"No," she shook her head defiantly. "We need to talk about this now."

"Ok." He slowly sat back down in his chair.

She sat up slowly grimacing as she pulled herself up. "Elliot, I need to know if you forgive me."

"Forgive you? Forgive you for what?"

"For leaving. Look. I know it was awhile ago, but you never said anything, and for the past five-six months I've been walking on eggshells. Wondering if this would be the day that you realized that I didn't deserve you or appreciate you."

"Liv," he tried.

"But that's not the case, because I do appreciate you and I do love you, you know that right? And I love being your wife. I really do. But you still haven't said that you've forgiven me. "

"Liv," he tried again, but she was too focused on her perfectly manicured fingernail.

"And I was just hoping that you know since I've been back that -" she turned to look him straight in the eye "I'm. Not. Leaving," she said sternly, her eyes brimming with tears. "Since Nicky calls you daddy and I know you love him like he's yours, and now, with the twins. I was hoping you were happy-you're happy right? And-"



She was silenced when his lips covered hers and his tongue slid into her mouth. He pulled back and looked her deep in the eyes. "Yes, I know you love me. Yes, I love having you as my wife. Yes, I believe that you're not leaving, and Liv, I don't think I've ever been happier in my life. But Babe, I forgave you the moment we found out you were carrying _our _babies and I took you to our new home and made love to you. Olivia, how can I not forgive you?"

"I don't know you just never said… and I wasn't sure. And the time was never right to ask you, because we've been doing so well, but I have to know now. Before we go home and start this life together, I just… I need to know."

"Well Liv, if it's the words you need to hear then I forgive you. And I don't want us to ever talk about this again. What happened was in the past and now we're moving on with our future. There's no need to ever worry about it now, ok?"

"Ok."

He pulled her into his arms and in that hug she felt the weight of the world being lifted from her shoulders and released into the atmosphere.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too."

_More than you will ever know._

**One more left. Should be up sometime next week. Thanks for reading. :D**


	22. Life

**So here we are, at the end. I'd like to thank all you readers for your support and your many wonderful reviews. It's been great writing for you, but now this story has reached it's end. I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it for you. So here's to the last chapter. Cheers!**

Robertson Park

April 26th

Olivia looked up from her book and watched her son laugh and giggle as he ran through the park's water sprinklers. He had run in as soon as she has pushed the double stroller through the gate and locked it behind her. He was soaked from head to toe in seconds, before she even had a chance to turn to remove his shirt and sandals. Though slightly angered, the smile on his little face and the glint in his crystal blue eyes made it melt away.

He looked more and more like his father every day, and his personality mirrored Nick's in some ways, but more and more she could see a little Elliot in him each day. Nicky could always make them laugh, just as Nick had always made her laugh. She and Elliot decided that when the time was right they would tell him about who his father really was: The man who had captured her heart and taught her how to love and how to be loved.

"Is he yours?"

Olivia jumped out her thoughts and turned to the smiling, green-eyed red-head sitting beside her. "'cuse me? Which one?"

"The one with the curly hair."

Olivia looked out and saw her son's long wet curls glisten in the warm April sun and grinned. "Yea he's mine."



"He's adorable! He has the most beautiful eyes, and those _curls_. I _love_ his curls!"

"Thanks."

"That's my Molly there over by the swings."

Olivia looked over to see a little red headed girl about the same age as Nicky playing by the swings. The little girl turned toward them smiled at her mother and waved.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you. Hi, I'm Maura by the way," the woman said, stretching out a hand to shake.

Olivia smiled and shook her hand. "Olivia."

"Well, nice to meet you Olivia. And who are these two?" the woman asked peering into the stroller.

Olivia at her two pint sized sleeping angels. "This is Andrew and Ashley."

"They're gorgeous. How old are they?"

"Six weeks."

"Wow. You must be on cloud nine."



"Yea."

"John and I are thinking about having another too, but we're not sure if it's the right time."

"Well these two weren't exactly planned, but we made it work."

"That's good. We hope we can do the same someday." She glanced down at her watch "I'd love to stay and chat, but we've gotta go. I have a ton of things to do before John comes home. It was nice meeting you."

"You too."

Olivia watched the woman collect her child and leave the park. She glanced at her watch and decided it was time to go too. She pulled the visor down over her children and called Nicky over.

"Up?" he asked five minutes into their walk.

"Baby I can't carry you and push the stroller, I'm sorry," she offered him her hand and he took it, pouting as he did so.

"Hey, what's that face for?"

Both of the looked and smiled when they saw Elliot standing at the end of the block.

"Daddy!" Nicky grinned and ran into his father's arms.



"Hey buddy." Elliot grinned, gathering his son in his arms. Then he grimaced, feeling his shirt dampen. "Liv, why's he wet?"

"Got to the sprinklers before I could get his clothes off." She grinned as he stood and kissed her. "What are you doing here?"

"It was slow at the office so I decided to take my lunch and come see my favorite people in the world. I also brought back a surprise for you," he said, tickling Nicky's stomach.

"What?" he asked giggling.

"McDonalds!"

Stabler Home

Elliot stepped into his home several hours later, the sound of his two youngest children's cries filling his ears. "Liv!" he called. When there was no answer he walked over to the play pen and tried to soothe his cranky children. "Liv!" he called again.

She walked out of the kitchen with a bottle in hand. She lifted Ashley and placed her in his arms and tested the bottle on her wrist before handing it to him. She lifted Andrew into her arms and got herself comfortable on the couch. After adjusting her shirt and making sure Andrew was settled, she turned her attention to Elliot.

"Hi."



"Hi," he replied as he fed Ashley from the bottle. He took a seat and settled in beside her. "What was all the crying and stuff about?"

"Sorry, I just got off schedule. Fell asleep while watching Teletubies with Nicky."

"Are you sure you can handle this Liv? Maybe we should have Maureen start watching the kids a little early."

"No, Elliot. We agreed she wouldn't start until they were at least three months."

"True, but Liv. Look at you, you're exhausted. You fell asleep watching some little red guy named Po, and usually you have no problem staying awake for that show."

"How do you know his name is Po?"

"Liv."

"Look, El. I'm ok. Yes I'm tired, but I can handle it ok? I was trying to put Nicky down for his nap and ended up falling asleep with him. Something you've done a million times, so just relax ok? "

"Ok."

Both turned to their respective child and focused on their feeding. Nicky came down settled in between them, and gazed at his brother and sister. Maureen bounced up the stairs from her downstairs apartment and looked at them. They were the picture perfect family. She discretely located the camera and snapped the photo, and then showed it to them.



"And to think you guys almost messed this all up."

It was true, that it had been a rough nine months, but they had made it through it together, as they would continue to do for the years to come.

After awhile Maureen left and left the parents to their children. Andrew finished feeding and she rested him against her shoulder as she burped him. Once both twins were burped and spit up was cleared away they sat and stared at their children.

"You happy?" he asked.

"Yea. You?"

"Don't think I've ever been happier."

They both looked up at each other, grinned, and shared a kiss over their children.

End.

**I hope you enjoyed this. This story may be over, but I have plenty more to come. My next story is entitled **_**Another Chance. **_**I think you all will like it since it's right up your alley. My problem is I come up with these stories faster than I can write them and they end up being out of date, but if you don't mind, I'd love to type them up and post them for you. Let me know, and I'll get right on that, and if you're still not sure, I'll be glad to give you all a little sample of what is to come. ;) Thanks for reading. :D**


	23. Dear Fender

**Dear Fender,**

**I am not going to lash back at you because truthfully I feel sorry for you. Your friend or whatever already PM'd me and alerted me the issues that you are going through right now, so whatever it takes to make you feel better about yourself then so be it. Yes I'm stupid. I do not know how to spell. I do need to go back to kindergarten or first grade; maybe both. I hope this makes you happy, but I thought that you should know that lashing out at me because you're angry that your parents don't love you anymore is not going to do anything to me. Truthfully I do not take you seriously because you are still too afraid to get a real sign-in name and man up; you're obviously still afraid to spell out swear words. Your opinions mean nothing to me because you are just one person out of thousands, and everyone else loves my writing and could give two shits about my spelling and grammar. Now I know you have nothing better in life to do, so please, keep sending me you mean messages. I'm sure maybe one day they'll make me cry. I'm done with you and I will no longer respond.**

**To my readers thank you for your continuous support and feel free to let me and Fender know what you really think about my stories (grammar and all) and what you think about her.**

**Sincerely,**

**~Marish 06~**


End file.
